


The Beacon

by BrightLightsFullMoon



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, OCs - Freeform, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/pseuds/BrightLightsFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things have been going on in Beacons Hills, they always have but things begin to get overly complicated when Stiles has continuing dreams of deaths that seem to fall into four categories. Fire, Water, Air and Earth. And that is only the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have been writing this in my writing books since the start of the year, currently spread over 3 books and 500 pages. Very proud. I wasn't going to put it up but I decided, meh. It's only the first chapter and it does get very bizarre so yeah....I may put the rest of it up depending on reaction and the such.

It started in the same lingering and painful feeling of darkness that it always did but he had been in the scape of his mind too often to know that it didn't last very long before the glimmering small stretch of light broke through the blackness, almost as if it were a gateway of some sorts. It made it feel a little less agonizing. If only for a little while. All he had in this was the promise of fear and anguish.

 

It lit up to look like down-town Beacon Hills, but it looked like some kind of post apocalyptic game he played with Danny on the odd occasion. The sky was a bloody red that gave him the shakes of fear before he noticed the bodies that seemed to be littered around him, all of them looking as if they had been thrown on a fire and left to die in agony, the road beneath their bodies cracked and uneven as he moves slowly down the desolate path.

 

A figure stood in the distance, pale and bare to his eyes and the only thing that seemed to cover the woman was the long wisps of hair as red as fire itself that curls in at her bony hips.

 

"Hello?" His voice was cracking as he spoke, edging closer to the woman who didn't seem to move. As if she didn't hear him. He didn't know what to think as he tries to make out what she might be facing towards but there was nothing expect the same thing that was behind them.

 

Death.

 

His hand stretched up slowly, fingers cracking a little as they brush over the skin of her shoulder but yet she still didn't move for a few seconds before her head began to turn a little and all Stiles was drawn to the burning of her eyes, was if they were ablaze.

 

"They are coming." It didn't even sound human, it was ethereal almost but Stiles didn't even have time to think about before he felt the intense flare of heat burning at his fingertips to the point where he was force to yank it back. Gaze dropping to look at the bloody heat welts on his fingers of course it didn't last long before his attention was caught by the licking flames that seemed to lap up the woman's body as a howling scream ripped through the air as her entire being was covered the bright heat of the flames. Even her hair seemed be entangled with the fire.

 

"Stiles." A loud cry seemed to penetrate through the barrier between reality and the traumatic dream state but it didn't register for a moment as Stiles backed himself away from the woman who was inflamed. "Stiles?" It came again and the sight seemed to fade to the point where he could feel himself shaking violently within the sheets as his eyes flared open to catch the sight of Derek Hale looming over his with red eyes bright with worry.

 

The shakes still didn't stop as his body jerks right up into Derek's arms as he heaves in distress from everything that had happened. He was drenched in sweat as his mate's arms were winding around him in an attempt to calm him down.

 

It always took a while him to calm down and it seemed to be getting longer every night but he was glad Derek was here with him this time. It had been a few weeks since Derek had began to actually stay over when his father worked the nightshift since he hadn't actually gotten around to the whole 'telling his dad he was mated thing' It had been a rather sudden thing but what could he say. He was whole-heartedly in love.

 

"She was burning." The words seem to stumble out of his mouth as he curls against Derek's large chest, his face burrowed in Derek's bare chest. "Bodies were everything, all burning."

 

"It's okay. It's okay." The gentle caresses did seem to have a more positive affect of him as Derek's fingers run through his soft hair. Stiles knew that wolves always seemed to nurse and create close contact for pack member's in any form of distress. They looked after one another and it was a beautiful thing and a helpful thing especially for him now. Stiles just elated soft breaths as he felt Derek nosing into his hair. "It's over now, Stiles."

 

Derek seemed to say that a lot but it never did seem to be over. At least never for him. This was the sixth week that this had been going on and at first it was just twice a week but now it was every single night he had dreams like this. Some more brutal than other but all of them were twisted in their own way. "It's never over." He whimper as his eyes flutter shut, finger curling around Derek's biceps.

 

"You just need to relax. It's important for you to relax." The small gentle rubbing over his back in a weak effort to chill him out but even Derek knew that this was getting out of hand for his mate to deal with it. He raised his head over Stiles' own to look at the clock at the side of the bed which indicated '6.27am' around the time Derek would leave before the Sheriff got home because he was not ready to have that conversation just yet. "Maybe you should just try and get back to sleep and miss school for a day. It won't kill you." Derek didn't want to leave just yet because Stiles was still pretty violently shaken from the nightmare but he knew he had to.

 

He slips out of the bed with a crack in his neck but his eyes never left Stiles as his mate seemed to just pull the duvet thick around him, almost cradling it.

 

"And do what for an entire day?" His breath hitches a little as he pulls himself up into a fetal position but he continues to watch Derek as he pulls his clothes back on, almost nervous about leaving. Stiles knew this wasn't the best idea but he was just going to have to deal with this no matter how physically and mentally draining this was for him. "I'll just grin and bare it."

 

 

Hours later seemed like a lifetime to Stiles and an agonizing one at that. The day moved in more and more slowly and by the time he got to lunch all he wanted to do was find Derek and curl into his arms and sleep for a while, maybe a peaceful sleep. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. At least for now he had his pack around him to care and support him. Well some of them could offer support.

 

In recent months the pack had grown and it was a little more complicated but pack was a family and family loved one another. Of course they had a few losses  
Derek had found his sister Cora which was nice but after a small and quick affair with Erica and Boyd, the three of them left to go to Canada for a while to recover from everything that had happened to them but they were happy and it was for best and Derek got letters at least once a week from his sister detailing the adventures she was having with the other two beta's. And Stiles felt a little better because he got the feeling Cora didn't really like him all that much.

 

In the growth of the pack, Scott finally gave in and decided that he should help Derek with the pack but he still retained the whole true Alpha thing and it was good to see them working together.

 

Jackson stopped being a jackass. Well that is a lie, he didn't but he stopped being a stubborn dick about being a lone wolf and he knew joining the pack would help protect those that he loved and as such, the two loves of his lives followed with. Romantic and platonic. Lydia and Danny which made Stiles feel a little better since he wasn't the only human anymore. Well Allison was there too but she was a hunter so it didn't count. They were great to be around at pack meetings and it made his bond with them stronger.

 

After a period of proving their worth to Derek and to everyone else, Ethan and Aiden followed, namely through Ethan's determination to keep Danny safe and to prove how important he was which was pretty sweet. Aiden on the other hand didn't seem totally comfortable with the whole being a good guy thing but wherever Ethan seemed to go, Aiden would follow. So a pack with four alpha's seemed to be insanely powerful. Of course Derek was the top Alpha as Stiles called it.

 

Beacon Hills Next Top Alpha.

 

"Are you still having the nightmares?" Scott poked around at his lunch which didn't look very appetising while he seemed more interested glaring at Jackson across the table.

 

"How did you guess." Stiles grumbles as his arms stretched out on front of him so he could rest his head on them, he didn't feel up to eating anyways. He sighs for a moment before he felt long fingers moving to stroke through his hair just like what Derek would do to him. His eyes flicker up to see Isaac trying to soothe him. "Thanks, pup." He smiles sweetly to him.

 

"Who died this time?" Jackson grumbles as he stuffs his lunch ungracefully into his mouth as he tried to be a smartass but his comment was responded to by twin slaps over the head from both Lydia and Danny who seemed to be utterly done with his bullshit. Like always. "What!?" Of course he never thought he done anything wrong.

 

"Jackson, Stiles is clearly in a great deal of distress about this and you sit and make damn jokes about it?" Stiles relationship with Lydia had gotten stronger when he realized that their friendship was much better than anything else and he loved being that much closer to her. Now they could talk about almost anything together. "Look at how exhausted he looks." Her perfectly manicured hand gestures out to Stiles who was leaning in closer to Isaac's soft touches. "So stop being an asshole." She commands. There was only three people who really got away with ordering Jackson around. Derek because he was Jackson's alpha. And the two humans who sat at each side of him.

 

"Not likely." Danny snorts from around the bottle he was drinking out of, the comment getting a few laughs from Ethan and Aiden as Ethan wound an arm around Danny's waist.

 

"A woman." Stiles whispers after a moment and the laughter that was hanging in the air just died. Everyone turning to look at him with very serious eyes. "She was on fire, every single inch of her being was burning in a blaze."

 

"Well that is terrifying." Allison mumbles in shock because Stiles didn't deserve to deal with this.

 

"Yeah, tell me about it." Stiles wanted to say he had gotten used to it but werewolves could tell if he was lying. Especially with them all staring at him. "I can't sleep much anymore because I'm too terrified of this. Too scared of seeing what I see when I do sleep."

 

"Drugs." Aiden grumbles as he rips into whatever the hell it was that he was eating. "Drug yourself to sleep." He offers but Stiles shakes his head.

 

"Tried it. Still have the nightmares." He had gone through anything to try and stave it off but nothing ever happened. If anything trying aids just made it worse.

 

"Maybe talking to someone about it may help." Danny offers, face a little drawn in with the worry about what was happening to Stiles. "You know my dad is a psychiatrist. He's good and I'm not just saying that because he's my father."

 

"No because more than likely your father will think I am bat shit insane and he will have me locked up in Eichen House." It wouldn't be best to speak to this about anyone who isn't pack.

 

Danny gave a simple roll of the eyes. "I doubt it." He mumbles softly under his breath, almost so nobody else could hear him as he leans his head against Ethan's shoulder.

 

"It'll pass." He said it in the hopes it would make the pack stop worrying. "In time maybe I'll forget that this was ever even and issue to begin with."

 

At least he hoped that would be the case.

 

 

After a day out in the woods trying to figure things out with himself, Derek found himself striding back to the Hale House knowing the contractors had left for the day. The restitution of the house was going well and it was only the small left wing of the house that was to go. Everything else was perfect. Now he needed to rest and think about how to help Stiles cope with what he was dealing with and trying to find a way to stop it but the moment he walked into the house he knew that this wasn't going to happen.

 

His uncle stood around a covered table with Chris Argent flicking through a few pieces of paper. It looked like reports or something that Derek couldn't make out from the distance. Derek had to admit his confusion as to why his uncle seemed to be so close to the hunter. As if there was something he didn't know about them but he wasn't about to question it. Not yet anyways.

 

"Well darling nephew..." Peter didn't even turn to look at him as he began to run his mouth. "While you were out at night enjoying some alone time with your precious little human." He hated it when Peter addressed him like that. "Another body was dropped right in the middle of our laps." He points to the papers that were strewn across the table.

 

Derek walked closer as he shrugs his leather jacket off, moving to get a better look at the sheets of paper.

 

"A woman. Every inch of her body was burnt to a crisp as if she was placed in an oven.They needed dental records to identify the woman." Chris mutters over the papers he was looking at, violent images of the charred body.

 

Derek felt a shudder running through his spine when he remembers what Stiles had told him about seeing a woman in his dreams. A woman who was on fire. "Stiles saw that last night." He whispers out but he didn't catch Peter or Chris' gaze. "A woman on fire, her hair and her body was on fire." He could see the smirk that was lingering on Peter's lips though and he could tell the worried expression that Chris had. "He's been having these nightmares for the past month and a half." He had never told his uncle about this, nor did Argent ever know about it.

 

Chris leans in a little before looking down to a sheet of paper. "Precognitive dreams." He remarks. "In a human?" It was unheard of. If someone had precognitive dreams there had to be an underlying supernatural reason.

 

"I don't understand why the precious little human would have psychic dreams. He isn't all that interesting." There was skip in his heartbeat which made Derek growl lowly at Peter who didn't seem to be very interested in it.

 

"Talk about my mate like that again and I will bury you." He spits, eyes taking on a deep flash of red. "Stiles is my mate and I will not have you bad mouthing him because when the time comes he will be able to order you around just as much as I can so I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."

 

Chris kept silent for a moment before he peaks up. "In a way he has a point. Human's do not have these things without a reason. A supernatural one at that."

 

Derek didn't like where the implications of this was going. "No!" He shuts Chris down. He couldn't face thinking about the fact Stiles could be lying to him just like what the others had done to him. "Stiles wouldn't lie about something like this. Not to me." He knew this, at least that was what he believed. He couldn't stay in this never ending cycle of being with people who lied to him.

 

Chris gives a slow and assuring nod. "I understand that. Which makes me feel that if there is something is hidden. Its something that he doesn't know about." Derek lingered over the thought for a moment before he tried to ignore it

 

Chris looked back down at the table before he reaches to pull his phone out, catching Peter's gaze.

 

"What are you doing?" Peter turned a little more concerned with whatever it was that Chris was planing on doing

 

"This is getting too far out of hand so I am calling in a favour." He moved to pulled the phone up to his ear but Peter reached over to grab the phone out of his hand.

 

"No, Christopher." Peter's own eyes took on the cold blue of their own. "I am not having another set of hunters lingering around here. I don't need it." Derek kept back as he watched the starting of the argument between Peter and Chris.

 

Chris didn't seem to be scared or intimated by Peter, just slapping him away and grabbing his phone back. "People are dropping and Sheriff Stilinski is still way out of his depth despite knowing about everything. These guys are professionals and they know what they are doing!" He snaps.

 

"Look." Peter threw his hands up in exasperation. "There is nothing here to suggest that this isn't just another psychotic killer." Peter turns away a little.

 

"This is Beacon Hills." Chris remarks. "You of all people should know that this place is well above that." He scoffs.

 

"There was your sister." Peter deadpans and even Derek expected Chris to have a rather violent reaction to that comment but he was calm about it. "And that is why I don't want anymore hunter's here because I don't trust them. I have my reasons for trusting you but those are due to circumstances and I will leave it at that but no more hunters."

 

Derek was inclined to agree with Peter at this stage but he kept his eyes on Chris to see what he would do or say.

 

"Fine but if one more body drops, I am calling them and that isn't optional." They knew Chris better than to assume he was just joking about it.

 

Derek thought it would be a good idea to shift this away from about the hunters. "How did you even get ahold of all of this?" He asks.

 

"I got it because the Sheriff owes me a favour and I caught him in a rush because he was meeting with the new deputy today." Chris purses his lips a little.

 

A few hours passed and Derek awaited the arrival of his pack. Maybe they knew something that he didn't and he knew it wouldn't be a first.

 

Come four, the door to the house swung open, almost as if it was kicked open which cause Derek enough of a reason to growl. Jackson was the first in the door with a face of thunder, shoulder hunched as if he were sulking about something and the answer followed him as Lydia came in with her arms linked with Aiden's as they seemed to talk about something, not that Jackson seemed to care about that. Jealously was a funny thing.

 

Isaac followed Scott in like a lost puppy and it was something he had noticed that was getting more and more frequent between the pair of them. Derek knew there was something going on between the pair of them but he didn't take the time to question either of them about because if they wanted him to know then they would have told him.

 

Danny and Ethan scuttled through the door a few moments later, laughing amongst themselves about something. Derek still had his reservations about the twins but he saw how Danny and Lydia seemed to ground each of them in turn. And they had saved his sister so he had to give them that.

 

Last in were Allison and Stiles, the former of the two who seemed to be overly worried about Stiles at her side and Derek could see that he looked totally drained, pale and weak. "Stiles." Derek hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to help his mate. "How are you?"

 

Stiles let his own body move away from Allison's so it could just fall against Derek's warmth, letting his eyes flutter shut as he manages to breath in his mate's scent. "Exhausted." His body seemed to respond in kind to the gentle and soothing touches Derek was giving him. "So what's going on?" He peers up to his mate, having gotten his text earlier for the pack to come around. "Has something happened?"

 

Derek braced himself for this as he moved himself and Stiles closer to the table where all the information was laid out including the rather brutal picture which already had Lydia curling right into Jackson's side, making Aiden seem like the jealous one.

 

Derek kept a secure hold against Stiles' waist as his mate began to jerk in horror and the distress was evident on his face because they both knew he had seen this before. "That's just from last night." The comment made Stiles began to heave a little. "She was a woman, the first one to drop since the attacks began."

 

Chris who had moved to stand beside his daughter laid out the other fourteen photographs of the victims that had fallen in the past month and a half. Just as horrific to the point that even Scott seemed terrified.

 

"Does anyone have any idea who any of these people might be." In the corner of each photo was a picture of the person before their violent deaths. Out of the fifteen, fourteen of them were men between the ages of 21-40.

 

"Yes." Twin shouts from both Danny and Stiles let to the pack fluttering their gaze between the two. The pair choosing instead to stare at one another. "You first." Stiles gestures out to the other human who just shrugs as he leans over the table.

 

"All of the guys have been at jungle. I've been enough times that I know who they are." He purses his lips a little as a guilt builds in his stomach.

 

"Hold it." Ethan stares over to his boyfriend, raising his brows and the glimmer of jealously was there. "Have you been going to jungle without me?"

 

"No." Danny rears back to cross his arms over his chest as he turns his attention on Ethan. "I notice these things because everytime you go to Jungle, you get shit face drunk and proceed to do stupid things." His eyes narrow with a sound akin to a hiss. "Like the other week you were so drunk you tried to fuck me next to a goddamn trash can." Behind Danny, Jackson was struggling greatly to not burst out laughing.

 

"I wasn't drunk." Ethan retaliates. "I was just incredibly horny that night. Which I can blame on you." In the corner Aiden was making faces of disgust at the comments.   
  
"I have some degree of class, Ethan. I'm not letting you fuck me next to a fucking trashcan."

 

"Horny teenagers, how fun to observe." Peter sneers as he tunes the pair out. "And we can all safely assume that Stiles has seen them in his not so pleasant dreams." Zombie wolf was taking way too much pleasure in this for Stiles' own liking but reluctantly nods in agreement.

 

"Every single one of them except the woman because I didn't see her face all that well. Just the eyes before she was lit up. All these people I have watched them die like I was in a glass case and forced to sit and observe as if for someone else's own amusement.

 

"Stiles..." Lydia's voice was low and cracking with worry as she detached herself from Jackson to make her way around to Stiles, reaching to grip gently at his hand.

 

Chris seems to lose it after a moment as he turns on his heel to storm out of the house. "That's it. Fuck this, I'm calling them." Another body might not have dropped but this was too far gone to wait. "This is too much."

 

Peter's face went from being far too smug for his own good to an almost distressed look. "Chris, don't you dare." He spits as he moves around the table, fists balling up. "Christopher Francis Argent." He grits out without realized he had used his full name which cause Chris to turn with a murderous glaze in his eyes.

 

Derek stifled a laugh as best as he could as did the rest of the pack with the exception of Allison, Lydia and Stiles who seemed more confused, especially Allison as she leaned in a little. "How the hell does Peter Hale know my father's middle name. Not even I knew that."

 

"You are lucky I am unarmed at the moment otherwise I would kill you, Peter Edwin Hale." Another round of hushed laughter erupted just as Chris stormed out of the house, Allison tearing away to follow her father out of the house.

 

"Who is he calling?" Isaac chimes in for the first time, rocking nervously on the balls of his feet.

 

"More damned hunters." Peter moves back into the house so he could throw himself down on the sofa. "And I for one have no intention of indulging them."

 

"Just like I have no intention of indulging you, uncle." Derek calmly brushes his rather irritating uncle off. His attention turns back to Danny whose attention seemed to be taken by Jackson trying to explain something. "Danny." The human seems to jump a little before relaxing. "Is there anyone that you would label as suspicious in that club?" Derek asks because if anyone would know it would be Danny.

 

"Other than Ethan when he is drunk, no." He smirks, casting a glance over to his boyfriend who just stood slacked jawed.

 

"Fuck sake." Ethan grumbles under his breath.

"Wait!" A moment passed before Danny looked around at everyone who still seemed to be watching him. As if they were waiting for something. "There is this one guy who just seems to sit at the bar for a couple of hours then disappears into thin air."

 

Jackson raises his brows a little over to his best friend. "And if that doesn't sound like a motive when there is a psycho murderer rambling around then I don't know what does." He leans forward to rest his elbows on the table.

 

Derek thinks for a moment when he finds Chris wandering back into the house. "Well?" He asks.

 

"They can be here in two days." It still seemed like a long time giving what was going on but he would have to run with it.

 

"Wonderful." Peter sneers from the sofa, his distaste was very clear.

 

A while passed before the pack began to thin out, going off to do their own thing. "I should go and see how my father is. I know he was nervous about this whole thing with his new deputy." Stiles sighs as he relaxes into Derek, only for a resonating scoff to come from Peter.

 

"Oh new cops as well. We are doing so well here." Stiles and Derek just proceeded to ignore his moronic rambling. Although when Stiles pulled away from Derek he felt distant from his mate, as if there was an entire ocean between them.

 

"I'll check in with you later." He promises with a small smile. "Be careful." He leans in to drop a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

"Always am, aren't I?" He grins but to Derek it just made Stiles look even more exhausted.

 

Derek felt odd as Stiles turned to escape out of the door, heading his own way home. "How much money am I willing to place down that your precious little mate isn't as human as we all seem to think." Derek's eyes flare as a rumble rips from his chest at his uncle's snarking words.

 

"If he isn't human then what do you propose he is?" There wasn't a reading he could get off of his mate as much as he could try. And he felt guilty for thinking that there really could be something there.

 

Peter kicks his legs from around sofa to raise himself, looking at at Derek. "Who knows. Only time will tell us. I for one am quite excited to see what the curious little thing is hiding from us."

 

Derek could have killed his uncle again but right now all he was concerned about what the hell was going on with Stiles.

 

 

Stiles just felt like every single inch of his body had been yanked and pulled in the wrong direction, as if every single bit of energy had been sucked out of his body as he finally managed to pull himself into the house. "Dad?" He calls, hanging his stuff up before finding his father sitting at the kitchen table reading over a few papers. He looked exhausted and he couldn't blame him, coming right off a nightshift to deal with meeting his new Deputy "What are you working from home now?" He smiles, moving to slip into the seat opposite him. "How did the meeting go? How was the guy?"

 

"No." He seemed to answer the first question first. "And the meeting itself went pretty damn well. He's a nice kid, very smart, very sharp of mind." Stiles watched as his father seemed to finish in some of the gaps on the paper. "Of course I irritated by his choice of companion." He grumbles.

 

"Companion?" Stiles asks as he wrinkles his nose a little, leaning over to catch the papers a little.

  
Name: Jordan Luka Parrish.  
D.O.B 15/3/1990  
Age: 24

 

It was all he got before his father turned the paper over. "Another goddamn fed. His brother or something." Well if there was going to be one thing that always pissed his father off it was F.B.I agents."Is everything okay with you?" He asks after a moment.

 

For a moment, a thought crossed his mind that he should tell his father about the nightmares but it would only mess him up and he didn't need that. So he just choose to wave him off. "I'm fine. All I need is a few hours sleep and I'll be okay."

 

More like a lifetime.

 

 


	2. House Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to publish this because I am pretty sure other people will find this fic really bizarre but after constant badgering from my best friend who is the only person other than me to know what is going on with this, I decided I will put it up.

They had already been on the road for the better part of about four hours and they were still nowhere near their intended destination. While the two men were used to the overly long car journeys, their companion was not. Which made for an exceptionally restless and whiny backseat passenger.

"Pretty please." The whining had not ceased for about the past hour and a half and it was really starting to get very annoying. Dean was even starting to regret bringing Charlie along with them on this one. It was two in the morning and all of them were physically and mentally exhausted so the last thing that was needed was Charlie's whimpering about how she should have been sitting in the front seat.

"No, Charlie!" It was a firm snap and despite how he didn't like taking his frustrations out on her, she was really annoying him at this point. "I'm the driver. Sammy is shotgun and you sit in the back with your mouth shut!" It did seem a little too harsh from Dean's end and Charlie seemed to slink back into her seat, clamping her mouth shut.

"Fine." She grumbles, clearly sulking about being shouted at by Dean. She leans back for a few moments before springing forward again but this time she twists her head towards Sam knowing he was less likely to have an outburst at her. "Can you at least tell me where we are going instead of me sitting in the back without any knowledge of anything? You know I hate being kept in the dark about things."

Sam had his head resting against the window, simply taking in the darkness of the road along with the rain that was pounding off of the car window. He was dazing for a moment before he felt Charlie nudging him at the side. "Huh?" He was far too tired for all of this.

"Where. Are. We. Going." She draws out, starting to get annoyed herself.

Sam straightens himself up in the car before pulling up his notebook up which had been falling to his side. "Beacon Hills, California." He stifles a yawn, flipping through to find the notes he had written down once they had gotten the phone call from Chris.

Charlie looked a little excited as she leans around so she could rest her chin against Sam's shoulder so she could smile up at him. "Last time I was in California it was for Comic-Con and that was like two years ago." She smiles as she gets distracted by her own memories. "That was a damn good weekend."

"Yeah, well we're not going to San Diego. And we're about two months too late for comic-con anyways." Sam smiles fondly down at her. "Beacon Hills is in Northern California, closer to the border with Oregon than it is to San Diego."

"Why the hell are we talking about San Diego?" Dean grunts, the frustration was clear in his voice but his eyes never tear away from the road in front of him. He hadn't really slept much and the fact he was having to undertake this journey was a little bit draining for him. More so than any of the others.

"Because that is where Comic-Con is, grumpy pants." Charlie mutters, still annoyed that Dean snapped at her earlier, not letting it show that it did upset her. 

"Like I said. We're a little late for that." Sam skims over his notes. "We got a call from another hunter. A guy we've been on a few jobs with before, nice guy really."

"Excellent hunter." Dean chimes in.

"Very good hunter." Sam agrees but it was true. When it came to dangerous monsters, Chris was not one to show mercy if they had taken a human life.

"Okay so..." Charlie shakes her head a little, gesturing to Sam to get on with explaining to her where the hell they were going.

"It's a small town which was once home to the largest werewolf pack in the country. A pack of easily a hundred and fifty wolves. Its hard to get exact numbers but it was huge in terms when a normal pack is between thirty to thirty-five members." Something Charlie hadn't known but you learn something new every day. "But they were massacred about seven years ago. Now there is just a much smaller pack in town. Pack is only about ten strong but it has four Alpha's in it."

"Four!?" That one detail must have went over Dean's head when Chris first phoned them.

"Alpha's?" Charlie quips.

"Leaders of a pack. This pack has four of them but only one of them is the definitive leader. One Derek Hale." Sam twists his head to look at his brother. "He's the son of former Alpha Talia Hale and one of them only surviving member of the Hale Pack." Sam waits until Dean looks to him almost as if he was trying to catch something in the back of his mind. "Name ringing a bell?"

"A little." Dean agrees but he was sure it would make sense once they actually met with the Alpha.

"Is that it?" Charlie pouts, hoping it would be a little more exciting than that.

Even Dean couldn't suppress a laugh at the comment which seemed to ease Charlie up a little. "No. Recently there have been a series of brutal murders and the Alpha's mate has been having precognitive dreams about the murders mere hours prior to them happening."

"Sounds convenient." Dean sneers, it sounded way too much like a witch for him to like. And there was only one thing he hated as much as demons and it was fucking witches.

Charlie on the other hand looked amazed by the information. "I think that it seems pretty cool being able to see the future and all." He threw herself back a little against the seat. "I mean I could totally know all the important things like how to complete a game before I even get it."

"Yeah that sounds cool." Sam grumbles as he closes his notes over. "I mean lets not forget all the nightmares and all the death you can see in the process." Sam deadpans. "The kid isn't going to see this as a blessing." He knew from experience that it wasn't something to be joyful about having.

Charlie opened her mouth to say something but shut it because no doubt she would end up saying something that would upset one of them. She was silent for a moment before turning to Dean. "So where is your angel friend?" She had only met Cas once and that was a couple of months back but she saw the kind to reaction it got out of Dean any time he was around. He seemed more relaxed, less prone to lashing out. In short he just seemed happier.

"In Arizona." Dean sighs, evident that he was missing Cas. "Looking into something like this. Bizarre deaths with no explanation." Dean had planned to go with Cas but this took presidence so he would join Cas when he could.

Charlie had taken to going to throwing herself across the back seat, splayed out almost like a child. "I'm bored." She whines which only served to make her sound more like a child.

Sam and Dean just exchanged looks with one another, not daring to say anything because they both knew what the other was thinking.

Charlie just continued to sprawl herself out with a small huff. "How long do we have until we reach Beacon Hills?"

Dean was totally regretting bringing her with them now.

Sam had a little more patience than his brother and he supposed that was a good thing because if it was Dean, he would probably end up stopping and ejecting her out of the car. But he wouldn't let that happen. "We have at least another five hours ahead of us. Easily." A loud distressed whine escaped Charlie's lips. "Maybe you should try and sleep and we'll wake you when we get there." He watched her through the rearview mirror as she seemed to turn, curling up on herself as she seemed to take up on Sam's suggestion.

"No fun." She mutters sleepily and it was the last thing she seemed to say as moments later there was the sound of soft snores coming from the back seat indicating that she had fallen into a light sleep.

There was a good half an hour of silence before Dean choose to speak up, turning to look at his brother. "Do you think that this is in any way connected to what Cas is looking into?"

Sam had the same line of thinking. "I'm not sure but there is a bit of a difference geographically between Northern California and Southern Arizona." In saying that it wouldn't have been the oddest thing they had ever come across. Not even close. In fact it would be ranked among the least odd.

"And Cas hasn't mentioned anything about a seer either which makes me feel a little uneasy." Dean knew seers only came in certain situations. "And Chris didn't make any mention to what the kid was. He could be anything. Something hidden away."

"If it was a witch or anything, I'm pretty sure that Chris would have made it known if there was something iffy about this kid." They had to have faith that Chris was telling them all that they would need to know in going about this.

After all it would be nice to see Chris Argent against after so long. Although they just wished it would have been amist better circumstances than the ones they were travelling into.

 

Derek had originally planned to meet these hunters alone but alone now seemed to incorporate his sulking mate who was perched on the sofa looking more and more uneasy as the moments passed him by. Derek felt guilty for not being able to help him as much as he should have been able to. He was his mate and it was his duty to care for Stiles but the more he saw him this distressed, the more it dawned on him that he wasn't as good a mate as he should be.

Chris and Peter had also taken to deciding that they would stay around. Chris because he was the one that had phoned for the hunters to come to down and Peter was there just in case there rose an opportunity for him to prove Chris wrong. Those were the moments that Peter seemed to live for nowadays. 

Correction: Those were the moments that Peter had always lived for. 

"Are you sure there is nothing else with these hunters." Peter chimes as he keeps his eyes on the hunter, trying to gauge his reaction. 

"Nothing. I assure you." Derek could tell that Chris was getting to his wits end with Peter. Something he had reached long ago. It was still confusing to Derek how Chris seemed to be more content with Peter above anyone else.

"Oh, Christopher, we all have our secrets." What through Derek the most was the sinking expression that seemed to phase onto his face. An oddly heartbroken expression. Something that Derek wished he had more time to ponder on and he would come back to it in time.

Right now he had to worry about these hunters that Chris was bringing to his door. Derek knew Chris may have invited them here but if anything were to go wrong it would be on his shoulders. After all, he was the Alpha. But times had passed enough for him to believe it was good enough for him to trust Chris and his judgement but the warning had been passed that if any of his pack were to be harmed, he would retaliate as he saw fit.Usually by ripping someone's head off.

And if his mate was harmed in any shape or form, he made it known that he would torture those hunters before ripping their heads of. An Alpha lived to protect their mate and if he couldn't, the perpetrators would be destroyed and that he knew he could do.

"They should be here by now." Chris seemed to have regained his composure but he still seemed a little off. As if Peter's harmless comment had shaken him to the core.

"Perhaps they have gotten lost." Peter was draped over the chair in the corner, keeping his eyes on Chris as he spoke. "Which would be fine by me." It was abundantly clear that he wanted nothing to do with these hunters. Or any hunters with the exception of Chris really. Something Derek still didn't really get his head around.

Chris sent a sharp glare to the older werewolf. "If you aren't going to be helpful then go away." He spits, feeling himself on edge.

"This is my home." He gestures around. "You are at no liberty to be telling me where to go in my own home."

The old Hale house had been in their family for over a hundred years and it was thought lost after the fire but now it was nearly completely renovated, back to its former glory. Only a small section on the west wing of the house was to be completed. It was something Derek was importantly invested in and something he believes his mother would have wanted.

This home had been like a temple in her eyes.

"This is actually my home. The house is named to go the the Alpha's children and my mother was the Alpha and I am her son so it is my house." Derek reminds him. "You had been against wasting money on the renovation." He snaps, wanting to keep his uncle in his place.

"I could have used that money for my own amusements." Peter smirks to his nephew.

Derek chose to ignore his uncle in favor of moving over to the sofa where Stiles was nervously perched with his hands knitted, lips pressing against his knuckles. Derek's large hands press against his shoulder, feeling the tension building up over his back and Derek didn't need to be able to read his mate's mind to know what had happened. "You had another nightmare last night, didn't you?" Stiles only seemed to tense up more at the words.

"It was awful." He whimpers, like a terrified child, letting his body lean back against Derek's chest, letting the warmth envelope him and it was able to calm him if only a little as Derek's hands move to rake through his hair. "A man. And there was a woman talking to him and it looked as if she was draining him, his body being sucked out of all its liquid before he crumbled to the ground in a pile of dust." This was huge. Derek leaned around him.

"A woman. Did you get what the woman looked like? Anything?" It was a woman who was doing this so it narrowed the pool down a little.

Stiles just shook his head. "I'm sorry but all I could make out was the shape of a woman." He felt a little guilty of not being able to give more, making him feel useless.

"No, no." Derek leans n closer to press his lips gently against Stiles', comforting him as best as he could. "Its great."

Chris seemed oddly uneasy at the gesture, looking away like some kind of blushing virgin but Derek didn't care. It was his home and he was allowed to embrace his mate whenever he desired. Well whenever still needed the gentle embrace and whenever he wanted it.

"You know..." The moment Peter opened his mouth, Derek pulled away because he knew that his uncle was going to come out with either a stupid comment or it was going to be something offensive. "If this was the sixteen hundreds, you would have been burned at the stake by now." And Derek was right. Something offensive.

"Will you just stop!" His voice took on a more feral roar, eyes bleeding red as he grew tired of his uncle's antics especially when t came to his very emotionally volatile mate. "Nobody wants to hear your fucking smartass remarks so just shut the hell up!"

Peter just threw his hands up in the hair in a sign of defeat. "Fair enough." He still had that stupid smug grin on his face that Derek wanted to just claw off of his face.

Stiles pulled out of Derek's embrace because the words were frustrating to him even when he knew that they should bother him because they came from Peter's mouth. "Yes, well this isn't the sixteen hundreds and I am not going to be burnt at the stake." He unfolds his legs out from under him so he could stand up, back still facing Peter but head rolling back so he could see him. "Not that it would matter either way because I am not a fucking witch!"He shouts almost as loud as Derek could roar and it was enough to even surprise Chris.

"Stiles." Derek reached a hand out to brace it against his mate's shoulder but Stiles just pulls away from him.

"I need air. I'll start screaming if any psychotic hunter's appear." An eerie silence fell behind Stiles as he strides towards the door and it gave him a good use to pull off an exit with some degree of dramatic flare as he slams the door behind him with a huff.

As much as Stiles loved Derek, and that was with all his heart, he could only deal with Peter to a certain degree before wanting to kill him. And right now his patience was wearing thinner and thinner as every day passed. 

He sat himself down on the porch aside the door, pulling his knees up to his chest so he could burrow his face into his knees. He started to mutter a few times to himself, something that didn't even enter his mind before they fell from his lips. 

It was much colder outside than it had been inside and he always most regrets coming out but he couldn't go back inside because he knew it would elate some kind of smartass response from Peter and god-forbid he was going through that.

He instead tries to focus on the more pleasant aspects of his life, his time with Derek, his friends, his dad but all of them weren't enough to crush the waves of horrific flashbacks to the nightmares. The faces of the fallen that were twisted in horror as if the last thing they came to terms with was their own terrifying mortality.

"Why me?" He snuffles as he curls tighter into himself as he tried to not seem as distressed as he really was despite the fact nobody was around to witness the small crackings of a mental breakdown.

He couldn't understand why all of this just seemed to be happening to him. Maybe this was the priced he had to pay for seeking out the nemeton but nobody else seemed to be going through it. Not that he would want anyone else to suffer from this. It was brutal and in the near future, Stiles was pretty sure he could see himself getting committed for insanity or something along the same lines. Although even if this was of consequence for seeking out the nemeton, he would do it again if he had to because it saved his father's life. And that would always be worth more than his own. At least in his eyes.

And he should be thankful Scott and Allison weren't suffering through this. It was soul destroying and for now he was going to have to grin and bare it until there was a way to stop it. If it was even possible to stop this.

He ran a shaking hand right through the matted strands, a weak effort to keep himself composed. He just had to keep himself tied to the moment instead of being pulled in the depths of his mind where it was dangerous to linger. Although there didn't seem to much trouble with that the moment his head shot up as the blasting sounds of AC/DC reached his ears and that would be a very hard thing to block out but he wasn't going to try.

He brought himself to his feet as he watched the car pull up into the clearing where the Hale House stood. An old chevy impala, vintage pretty much. Stiles' keen eye for cars had to be rather impressed with the choice of ride. He had to assume that these must be the hunters that Chris called and instantly Stiles could tell these guys were going to be very different to any hunters he had previously met. It didn't stop him slinking closer and closer to the car even though he knew he shouldn't.

The engine to the car was killed, along with the dire music it had been playing. Stiles was not a AC/DC fan. Though he did finding himself jumping a little at the just silence. As crap as the music was, it was nice having a tie to stop his mind from wandering.

The car door was flung open, and the first sight that caught Stiles' eyes was the man who graceful bent himself out of the car. It was easy to see the man was in his early-mid thirties with possibly the most striking green eyes that he had ever seen. For a moment he found himself just staring appreciatively at the older man.

"Can I help you kid?" He was brought out of his daze by the comment which didn't sound very nice but there was no bite to it.

"I could ask you the same time. You're on pack territory." He had never really gotten used to the power that came with being an Alpha mate because he never got to use it all that much so it was a nice buzz to be able to exert it in some degree. "State your business."

The older man looked somewhat impressed by the degree that Stiles managed to hold his own without faltering. "Dean Winchester." He replies, seemingly calm as he turns and for the first time Stiles stop the other person. A much taller but younger man who dwarves him with ease. "And that over these is my brother, Sammy."

"Sam." The other man corrects.

Sam Winchester and his brother looked almost nothing like one another but each of them had their merits. Sam walks around so he could stand beside his brother. "And you are? A beta? Because there is no way you are an Alpha, kid." Stiles was put off by the snorting laugh that seemed to pass between the brothers.

"Yeah, no doubt." Dean replies and it only served to further Stiles' frustration.

"No. I'm not an Alpha but I am an Alpha mate which means all of this pack answers to me when the Alpha isn't around so you better remember that." Stiles was pretty sure he was coming off more like an angry kitten than a viscous Alpha mate but he didn't care. He wasn't having hunters walking into his territory and thinking they own the place.

Dean blinks a few times before he looks over at Sam, knowing it had been mentioned that the Alpha mate had been the one having the precognitive dreams. "We're looking for Chris Argent." They could go into more detail about that later.

The door to the house was hearing being thrown open and Stiles didn't need to look around to know who was coming out of the house. "There." The gestures his head backwards before finally turning to see Chris heading towards them with a bright smile on his face. At least he seemed impressed with the situation where Stiles was not.

Chris hurries forward so he could greet the men with a polite smile and a firm handshake. "Glad you could make it. Sorry on dragging you out here on such short notice but I thought you guys were the only ones who could help me out here." Stiles stood back and barely payed attention to the hunters as they made small talk for a few moments. "I assume introductions have already been made."

Sam gave a brisk nod before gesturing to Stiles. "The Alpha Mate, the one you said was having the..." Sam knew what to say but part of him didn't want to say it.

"Nightmares." Stiles was blunt about it because that is exactly what they were. There was nothing to cover up about it. They were pure and not so simple nightmares. "Very vivid nightmares."

Sam felt a great deal of sympathy for the kid because it was clear the lingering effect it was having on him. He looked totally haggered, drained and just done with the situation around him. 

Dean, on the other hand, took a different point of conversation. "You look a little young to be the mate of an Alpha werewolf. Do you even know what you are getting into?" 

Stiles knew this conversation was going to come up at some point and he had mentally prepared himself for. "I hardly think my age matters and I know exactly what I am dealing with if I hadn't made that clear earlier."

Dean quipped a brow as he steps around Chris so he could get closer to the boy, looking almost challenging. "I think in the eyes of the law it matters." 

Stiles had been around too many people like this man to feel intimidated by them anymore. He simply cocks his head to the side as he looks up at the hunter. "I don't think the guy with the fake F.B.I badge strapped to his waist belt should be bothered about what kinda of pointless illegal actives other are up to."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but he was caught out by the kid who was much smarter than he had anticipated. Instead he just choose to glare at the now, very smug looking teenager.

Behind them there was a loud snicker and Stiles whipped his head around with a beaming smile as he spots his make lazily making his way down the steps. "I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you, his father is the sheriff and a lot of that has rubbed off on him. If that wasn't clear already."

Always count on Derek to defend him. "I've already threatened them once since they got here." Stiles felt that was something he should be incredibly proud of. A year ago he probably would have just said something smartass and got said ass handed to him.

"Well I'll be damned. I knew the name was familiar." An amused laugh came from both the brothers but more evidently from Dean as they caught the sight of the Alpha of the Hale Pack. "If it isn't the littlest werewolf." Dean chuckles as he moves to greet Derek in a light embrace before Sam moved in for the same motion.

Stiles stood back, looking very confused as he glaces over at Chris for some sort of explanation but there was none.

"Well don't you look a hell of a lot less grumpy than you did last time we saw you." Dean smiles only to be given an odd look from his brother.

"Dean, last time we saw him his family had just been killed." Sam nudges him to try and make his brother appear more respectful especially with the given circumstances.

Derek didn't seem to be very offended by it which was always a good thing.

Stiles moves so he could stand aside his mate, peering up at him with wide eyes. "You know these guys?" It was fairly obvious he did.

"From when I lived in New York." Derek let an arm slip securely around Stiles' waist to hold him close. "Bodies were dropping and all fingers were pointing at my sister, Laura. But I knew she was innocent." Derek gestures out to the two brothers. "These guys helped prove her innocent." It was a nice thing they had done for her because Laura wasn't a killer. Derek knew that better than anyone. "And this one..." He jabbed a finger over to Sam. "Fucked her."

Dean just snorts, double moving laughing, having to brace himself against the trunk of the impala so he didn't collapse on the ground while Sam tried to look anywhere that wasn't at Derek's face. "So, where is she?"

Derek's head dropped and Stiles was quick to try and comfort his mate, hands rubbing over his back in a weak attempt to try and comfort him. Even now it was a sore subject for Derek. Stiles still had to wonder how Derek could even bare to be around Peter.

"She's dead." Derek croaks.

Sam didn't even seem overly surprised at the revelation but it was an upsetting thing to hear. "I'm sorry." Though he doubted his condolences would have much meaning to Derek. He was a man on many tragedies.

Stiles whispered a few comforting words to his mate in the hopes it would perk him up but he just simply shakes his head. 

"This isn't about her." He whispers as he looks at Stiles, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. "This is about what you have been seeing." He leans forward to let his lips linger gently against Stiles' forehead.

Stiles loved the tiny tender moments between them that meant more to him than he planned on admitting. "Okay." He whispers in agreement.

Derek's attention turned back to the hunters. "We should get all of this started so we should get inside." He assumed the hunters would want to see everything that they had in documents and the such like.  
Derek leaned forward, guiding Stiles with a gentle push as his hand rested at the bottom on his spine, knowing the hunters would soon follow them.

A few steps closer to the house and the door flew open and the last remaining person stepped out onto the porch.

Peter's eyes instantly flew to Sam and Dean, more so Dean as he cocks his head to the side. As if he knew him front somewhere but couldn't place where it might be. He shook away through thought as he looks to Chris. "So, these are your hunters, Christopher?" For a second, Peter looked something close to impressed but like most of Peter's expressions, it didn't last very long.

There was a loud thud over at the Impala where the door had been swung open and Charlie was scrambling up to her feet a little less than gracefully. She had the intention of running over to Dean but her eyes caught sight of the still charred wing of the house. Everything bright and happy about Charlie seemed to fade away and what was left was a scared young woman as he tried to think of what could have happened. "What happened here?"

Peter stared at the young woman before throwing his hands up in defeat as he retreats back into the house.

Dean, on the other hand, made his way back to Charlie, having gestures to the others to go on without him. He knew they had gone over this in the car with Charlie but it was very different thing telling somebody something compared to seeing the consequences of actions.

Her eyes were sharply glued to severe fire damage on side of the house, her body seeming to tremble a little. She wasn't stupid. This hadn't been something that happened on an accident.

"Charlie." He could see the blatant terror reflecting back. "You have to understand..."

She was erratic as if she didn't want to understand and for that, Dean didn't blame her. "This is what you do!?" She cries out in distress, her entire body trembling. "You just...You burn people just because their not human." She seemed to terror struck to move. "I-I-I can't be a part of that."

Charlie's downfall was always going to be her empathy. 

Dean's large hand gripped around her bicep, tugging her tight against his chest so he could at least attempt to calm her down but it didn't stop her from trying to wriggle out of the hold.

"Calm down." He places a hand on her lower back as he rests his chin gently atop her head. "This is not what we do, okay." He rubs gently over her back to try and relax her before pulling back to look down at her, he couldn't help but feel a little distressed when he saw the tears tracks down her face. "Not all hunters do it for the sake of protecting others. Some hunters are violent, deadly and just want to see these creatures suffer just because they are not human." He brought a hand up so he could wipe her tears away. "We would never harm an innocent. We only take out the dangerous ones."

She still looked incredibly shaken as her eyes flicker back up to the remaining fire damaged part of the house. 

"Hey, look at me." He smiles. "We know this guy. We've actually helped him before ,we helped his sister." Which seemed pointless looking back on it now that she was dead anyways. "We're going to help these guys because they are the good guys. Like we are."   
Charlie's eyes seemed to roam around rapidly before fully focusing on Dean's face as her fingers curl into his shirt. "You have to promise me that you will never harm an innocent. Promise me, Dean." She seemed almost frantic to hear him say it.

Dean had realized a while ago that Charlie was annoying and a little bit of a brat but he had bonded with her and he knew he would do anything on this earth to keep her safe and happy. Just like what he would do for Sam. "I promise you, Charlie."

She leans her head against his chest for a moment, nodding with a small smile. "Thank you." She felt a little stupid for acting like this but it terrified her. Not all so called monster were exactly that. Some were genuinely peaceful beings and the fact innocents would get slaughter for something that was beyond their control was terrifying to her.

"You okay?" He asks after a few moments pass. He couldn't have her in this situation when her emotions were running all over the place because it would only put her in danger.

She waits for a moment before she was totally sure on how composed she was before nodding. "I'm okay."

Dean warps his arm around her shoulders so he could guide towards the house. He smiles a little before pressing a kiss into Charlie's hair as they reach the stairs that lead up into the house. Sure there was times where she was down right annoying but that was irrelevant. She was family.

Inside the home, Stiles stood tucked into Derek's side as they stood around the large table in the middle of the pale blue living room along with Chris and Sam. Peter had opted to throw himself back onto the sofa without a care in the world.

Stiles stood silent as the men conversed about the photo's and police reports that were scattered around over the table and it was clear Sam Winchester was not new to this since he didn't see phased at all by the brutal photographs.

"What's all this?" The attention was drawn to Dean Winchester who came in with the young woman at his side, who had quite clearly been crying due to the puffy redness around her eyes.

"They've already put a portfolio together with all of the current murders." Sam responses with a smile because from his point of view it was something that was pretty damn impressive. "I guess it must come in hand to have the Sheriff's kid as a pack member." He looks over to Derek.

"It has its perks but most of this actually came from Chris." Derek knew to dish the praise out to whoever deserved it and Chris did deserve it for putting all of this together at such a fast pace.

"So does the sheriff know about everything going on in town?" Dean asks as he comes to stand at the edge of the table, again like Sam he was not phased by the brutal looking photographs sprawled out on the table. 

Charlie, on the other hand, took to burrowing her face into Dean's shoulder.

"He knows now." Stiles says, keeping his eyes on the young woman.

"Does he know you happen to be dating and Alpha werewolf?" Dean knew it was none of his business but he didn't care. He was asking anyways.

"That remains to be none of your business." Stiles says while holding himself with some degree of authority. He was an Alpha mate and he wasn't going to let this hunter walk all over him. "Besides, why don't you introduce us to your friend."

Charlie's head shot up as she was acknowledged, looking around with a small smile on her lips.

"This is Charlie, she's travelling with Dean and my myself." Sam explains.

Peter props his head up from the sofa so he could actually get a look at the young woman who stood beside the still very familiar looking man. "So?" He smirks at how the woman, Charlie, jumps. "Are you are hunter too because I'm telling you right now that you don't look like home. You look as if you are about to die of fright."

"Peter!" Chris snaps, looking over his shoulder at the wolf.

"I'm not a hunter." Charlie confirms the very obvious and even Stiles couldn't see the woman being a hunter but it didn't mean she wouldn't have her uses. "But I mean I'm not helpless, I can still help out if you need it."

Derek leans forward a little on the table so that his elbows were resting against the wood. "So what is your talent because knowing hunter's they won''t take someone who isn't a hunter on unless they have something to offer." He didn't mean it as an insult. 

"Thanks very much." Dean scoffs.

"Well, I'm a hacker and I would like to think that I am an incredibly good one at that as well." She could be proud of her own talents. "So I can help with some stuff, more than what you might think."

Derek chuckles fondly as he looks over at Stiles who was smiling. "Another one." 

"Another?" Dean asks.

"A member of our pack is also a hacker and he is pretty damn good at what he does as well." Stiles had witness first hand just how good Danny was at hacking, along with pretty much everything else. Well at least Danny didn't have a hot alpha boyfriend....Wait. "Dammit." Stiles mutters to himself.

"Oh?" Instead of looking somewhat defeated, Charlie actually looked much more excited than was really appropriate for the given situation. She bounced a little on the balls of her feet. "That's awesome...uh." She looked at Derek but realized she hadn't gotten his name.

"Derek." He smiles. "This here is my mate, Stiles." There was something about Charlie that reminded him so much of Laura so it was hard to keep the smile off of his face. 

"Hello." She waves to Stiles.

"That is Chris, who called Sam and Dean here and over on the sofa is Peter but feel free to ignore anything he says because he is an idiot."

Charlie looked around to take everything in for a moment before she was brought back by Dean beginning to speak.

"On the note of you now being an Alpha, how did that happen?" Dean hums to himself but he knew Derek would pick up on it. "We know how becoming an Alpha usually happens."

"My psychopathic uncle went on a vengeance fueled killing spree." It was the pure honest truth but he would have went into more detail but he simply didn't want to freak Charlie out.

"Ah." Dean nods because he knew it could have been much worse. "So did you burn his remains to make sure he wouldn't come back or what not?"

Now that certainly would have been a better idea and he wouldn't have to deal with Peter's bullshit on a daily basis now. "It's a little late for that since he's casually sitting over there." Derek points over to the sofa where Peter had sat up, waving his hand a little. 

Dean and Sam looked between one another with a confused expression.

"Yes, I must admit that it is a little late to be burning the bones." Peter muses aloud to himself with that self-satisfied smug grin on his face that had Derek clenching his first at. "Although to be fair I have been rather good since I was brought back. I've only killed one person and even then it was in the interest of my dear nephew."

"Peter, this is not a fucking game." Chris bites out, even he was getting a little sick and tired of Peter's antics. "Wait?" He froze up. "Who did you kill?"

"Draach bitch." Peter waves him off as he lazily went back to laying himself over the sofa but it was hard not to hear how smug he damn well sounded.

"Oh..." Stiles pulled himself out of Derek's embrace to look away because he was still bitter regarding that. Didn't matter if she was dead or not.

Derek knew he had fucked up when it came to Jennifer but he had been trying to make it up to Stiles but it was clear he still had his misgivings about the situation.

"Can someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Dean shouts, hating that feeling as if he was missing something.

"Dark druid but we dealt with it." Chris makes it short and sweet so it didn't distract from the real issues at hand. "Shall we carry on?"

Sam gives a swift nod before his attention turns right onto Stiles. "So the death visions?" He thought he would be best equipped to deal with this, having gone through it himself. "You have no idea why they are happening?"

"Actually I might have an idea as to why I'm having them." He swallows a around the lump in his throat. "When the draach was in town causing havoc, she was making threefold sacrifices in different groups and the last group was guardians and my father was taken" His head was bowed a little. "And so was Chris." He gestures over to the hunter who seemed rather unfazed by the tale that Stiles was telling. "She took them to the nemeton." It was a shaking memory in the back of his mind, something that scared him more than he was willing to admit. He remember the feeling of pure and unbridled terror that ran through his veins at the thought of losing his father. "Its, uh,"

"A sacred tree within Celtic mythology." Sam edges in politely. "Its seem as a something akin to temples or places of worship for witches. Its sacred to them in ways unimaginable to others." He had remembered reading it in a book not too long ago, maybe why he was getting an odd look of 'what the fuck' from his brother. "I read, Dean." He casually waves his brother off. "But in order to find the Nemeton, you have to..."

This time Stiles was the one who edges in when Sam spoke. "You have to die." It wasn't a pleasant thing at all to remember and Derek must have got the idea of that when he pulled Stiles tight back against his chest, large hands gently rubbing up his arms in a comforting motion. "We were told that when we have a band of darkness around out hearts, something we would have for the rest of our lives. It would be our price for seeking out the nemeton."

There was a look of overwhelming sadness in Charlie's eyes as she looked at Stiles. Feeling a pull of sympathy towards the boy.

"I done it to save my father." It was a piece of information that he felt was necessary to be said. "And I would do it again. Without a shadow of a doubt I would do it again." His fingers fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt, uneasy of all the eyes peering up at him.

"That is pretty damn heroic, kid." Dean had to confess himself impressed with the bravery that this kid was showing. But he supposed that came with the effects of having an Alpha Werewolf boyfriend.

"No, its not. I mean wouldn't you do the same for your father?" Stiles stares back at Dean,noticing the way his face seems to contort in a look of uncertainty as he exchanges the same glace with Sam. As if it wasn't something that they wanted to think about. Much less discuss it.

"So do the death's have anything in common?" Dean snaps his head to look at Derek, very quick to change the topic of conversation. And Stiles couldn't help to be curious as to why he didn't want to talk about it.

Even Derek was interested but he took to answering what Dean had asked him. "Six victims. Three dead from severe burns and three dead from Asphyxiation." He had to think deeply for a moment but before the answer came to his own mind, it seemed to fall from Peter's lips.

"Death of an elemental nature. Fire and Air." The wolf props his head up at little from the sofa once everyone turns their interested gaze to him. "Just in case you needed me to put that in for you."

"As much as it pains me to admit it." And it really did pain him in ways he was not overly comfortable to admitting to. "He has a point." Derek admits.

Dean turns to look at Sam. "Isn't that what Cas is looking into in Arizona?" He keeps his voice hushed but among werewolves, that really done him no good. 

Something that Sam noticed as he looked back at the expectant eyes watching them. "A guy we know, he's looking into something in Arizona. Water related deaths. Bodies washing up drained of all the liquid in their body, starved of H20." Sam had seem some of the pictures and it was a pretty gritty sight. 

"That's terrifying." Charlie tuckered herself into Dean's side a little. "I was in Arizona before I came out to meet you guys. I could have died! I could have been dead at the bottom of a lake or something." 

"Arizona is a very big state, Charlie." Dean wound an arm around her shoulders, rubbing gently over her shoulders. "You were one in, what, nearly seven million. I don't think the big water demon was going to get you."

"The people it did kill were only one in seven million as well and they still died!"It was her logical response to those kind of facts. It meant it could happen to anyone and odds weren't going to make her feel better.

"Wait!" Chris was getting a little ahead of himself here. "So what you are telling us is that Stiles has been having visions of elemental deaths?" Just to make sure that this was what was getting laid out here.

"That is what seems to be the connection. I mean we could be wrong." Sam offers out lightly. "But I don't think we're wrong on that part."

Stiles looked up at Derek before peering around at everyone. "So some creep is going cross state to murder people in an elemental fashion? And I'm being left to dream about it?"

Peter props himself up on the sofa as he looks back to everyone. "To be fair, is it the most bizarre thing to ever happen to any of us. I think not." Peter may have been a creep but he offered a very good point."

Dean and Sam seemed to be having an entire conversation with one another without actually saying anything as they stared at one another before Dean snapped his head around to look at Derek. "I believe that it is time for us to pay a visit to the Sheriff's office." The hunter rubs his hands together with a small grin on his face.

However, Stiles was forever the skeptic. He rose his brows as his gaze stared into Dean. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh don't worry." Dean wriggled his brows as he looked over to his brother. "We have our ways."

 

Stiles didn't really believe his father would be so easily convinced with the fake F.B.I get up and everything that the brother's possessed but he wasn't going to say anything until they returned. If they done so without getting arrested.

He lays over Derek's chest, his head pressed against his mate's shoulder. After they successfully told Peter to piss off and leave them alone. After all it was Derek's house now so he could tell everyone what to do.

His eyes kept darting back and forth to Charlie who sat seemingly comfortably in the corner of the room, utterly fixated on her laptop. He smiles before turning his head to look a little at Derek. "What about the vision I had last night." He quips, lifting his head to rest his chin on Derek's chest. He has the flaring heat of panic burning in his stomach. It was all getting well out of control and he wasn't sure how long he could carry on with this. Although the feeling of Derek's hand rubbing soothing circles over his back was incredibly relaxing.

"You can tell them when they return." Derek opens his previous shut eyes, looking at Stiles with a small smile on his lips. Although the idea didn't thrill Stiles.

"You know," His head snapped to the side at the sound of Charlie's soft voice. "I know that they look intimidating but they are actually really sweet. I mean they are always looking out for me. I know they'll help you get to the bottom of this." She comments all the while effortlessly touch typing without looking at her computer. "Besides, you two are really cute together." She offers, her face turning slightly red as she turns away. "I mean when I was little and I used to hear stories with werewolves in them I used to imagine them as these viscous and violent beasts who knew nothing but the love of violence. But I can imagine violence when I see the way you look at each other. And I've only been here a couple of hours so god knows what you are like the rest of the time."

Derek managed out a weak chuckle at the comment as he turned his head to look at Charlie. "Well thanks for that but sad there are a lot of wolves who are just like the ones in stories that are told to children." People like Peter, Like Deucalion, Like the twins used to be. For the most part.

Charlie opened her mouth to speak again but she clamped it shut once the door to the house opened and she noticed the people flooding in were not Sam nor Dean.

Stiles himself shot up into a sitting position on Derek's lap as he heard the loud stomping coming from Lydia, she did not look happy. Actually she looked more infuriated than anything but more interestingly, Stiles did not miss the look of adoration than fluttered across Charlie's face as she looked at Lydia.

"I can't believe you cheated!" Stiles was stunned into silence at Lydia's worried that tumbled out of her mouth the second Jackson scuttled in behind her. Stiles casts his looks down to Derek who looked equally as shocked. This could cause a huge riff in the pack. Which they really did not need   
at this moment in time.

"I think you might just be overreacting a little to this." Jackson drops his bag by the door before moving over to his girlfriend. "It was a test."

The revelation had Derek letting out a small of relief because he wasn't prepared for a mass fall out between the two of them.

Stiles on the other hand let out a loud laughter, leaning back so far that he would have fallen off if Derek hadn't caught him and hauled him back onto the sofa.

"Must have been a damn hard test if you had to lean over and cheat off of me." Danny follows in the door, hand in hand with Ethan. "Jackson, you really are a dumbass."

"And you are a cold hearted fuck-face but you really don't see me complaining." Jackson deadpans back to his best friend.

"Well you are cold I have to give him that." Ethan grins as he looks over to his boyfriend, lifting their joined hands a little. "Seriously you are actually freezing."

"My skin is always cold. Medical condition, Eth." He snorts.

"On another note, Danny, you have the second highest grade in the school. Something I am actually really angry about because I should have the second highest grades but that is by the by." Stiles hops off of the sofa, looking around as the rest of the pack finally floods in. "You also have a full ride to one M.I.T on a fucking computing science scholarship." Stiles had to admit his jealous over that one. Both Lydia and Danny had full rides to two of the best schools in the damn world, never mind the country and Stiles was just as smart and he had nothing....Yet.

"You know who else had a full ride to M.I.T." Danny points out as he moves closer to Stiles. 

"Tony Stark!" The cheerful cry of innocent nerd knowledge wasn't just from Danny and Stiles, it cam from Charlie who still say in the corner with her laptop resting on her knees although she seemed to shrink back when everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh yeah." Perhaps Stiles should have remembered to do this right at the start. "This is Charlie. She came with the hunters." He watched as Charlie sheepishly gave a small wave back to the pack. "Also this is Hacker 0.1 so go and have conversations about whatever hackers have conversations about."

"The ease of breaking into the Pentagon." Charlies offers with a small smile on her lips.

"Or Area 51 as my weakness was." Danny offers.

"Fucking nerds." Jackson manages to grumble out among trying to whine out his apologizes to Lydia who seemed far less than impressed with the whole thing.

"It could be worse, Lydia." Allison moves around them to make her way into the kitchen. "He could have actually cheated on you."

"And if he did, they would not be able to find his body." A sickeningly sweet smile warped onto Lydia's lip as she looks up at her boyfriend who seemed a little terrified at the remark.

"I would never cheat on you. I'm an asshole but I'm not that kind of asshole." If Jackson didn't want to be with someone he wasn't going to string them along. He knew better than that. 

Lydia and Jackson just take to staring at one another, just smiling pleasantly to each other. Before they're attention snapped over to the door when it swung open. Sam and Dean Winchester walking into the house with a calm swagger than could only come from the idea of power that seemed to be so firmly wedged into their minds.

"Shit, the feds!" Danny makes a dive to behind the nearest door in an effort to hid himself from the men that just enters the house. A move that has almost everyone laughing in amusement as Sam and Dean closed the door gently behind them.

"Not the real feds." Derek confirmed, even he found the situation even a tad humorous. 

"Also I would like to point out that shouting 'Shit, the feds' is a sure fire way to get yourself arrested because clearly you have something to hid." Scott points out, leaning against the wall near Derek.

Derek ignored the conversation is favor of moving closer to the men, huddling close as to try and keep the conversation between the three of them. As if the pack wouldn't find out all of this in detail. They already knew for the most part.  
Dean Winchester did not look like a happy man when the topic was pressed into. "We were lucky to get in an out of this one. They have already brought in the actual F.B.I into this one.

Sam looked to be the more composed of the two on the matter. "The Sheriff said they are pulling every available resource they have on this one but they have no leads as of yet so we are at the starting block."

Derek didn't have the time to get overly frustrated with the news as an idea started to form in his mind. He didn't consider himself a genius with these things but he knew a good idea when one presented itself. Something that Sam seemed to pick up on. "You have an idea?"

"In a way." Derek leans himself against the wall by the door. "Each of the male victims frequents Jungle. Its the only connection that we have."

Dean looks stricken at the possible outcome of Derek's ideas. "This place is a gay club, isn't it?" There was a look of sheer horror on Dan's face, as if a wave of unwanted memories were crashing back into him.

"Werewolves go to gay bars?" Sam wrinkled his nose up a little. 

"I don't." His attention turns to Danny who was fully engrossed in a deep conversation with Charlie about god only know what, staring intently before the human seem to catch onto the eyes watching him.

"Ah fuck!"


	3. Nightclubs and Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read, only posting that because someone, and she knows who she is, is badgering me to publish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read, only posting that because someone, and she knows who she is, is badgering me to publish it.

Danny had that intense feeling of nervousness that coils tightly into the pit of his stomach as he looked back at his reflection in the mirror. Which was something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. The only thing he had going for him at this moment in time was his damn good looks. Which he had plenty of, everything else, however, was fair game. Okay, well maybe a couple of other things but it wasn't like he could discuss those with anyone else.

Going to Jungle shouldn't be anything that made him worry this much. He was in the damn nightclub about once a week, namely because drinking was incredibly fun and it was nice to see how jealous Ethan got when he came home covered in scents that weren't his. Usually ended in a particularly rough fucking but that was how he liked it so he wasn't going to complain.

“You know I can practically taste the anxiety that's rolling off of you. It isn't all that pleasant.” Ethan wasn't exactly a master at the art of sneaking up, at least when Danny was the target of aforementioned sneakings. And especially when he could see him from the mirror. He might have been an Alpha werewolf but graceful Ethan Rockly was not.

“Well I'm sorry if I can't control it.” Danny smiles at his boyfriend through mirror, dusting down his grey shirt a couple of times before turning to look over at Ethan, fists bunching up nervously at his side. “How do I look?” Probably not the best person to ask since Ethan was always going to give a totally biased opinion. Well if he was a totally sweet and adoring boyfriend then he would give a totally biased opinion.

And behind all the anger, and all the scary Alpha bullshit, Ethan was a sweetheart.

“You look super hot.” Totally biased. Ethan stepped forward, wrapping his large arms around Danny's freezing cold ones. “Which is ironic because you feel as cold as a dead person.”

“Yeah, comparing me to a dead person is clearly so hot. Please take me to bed and fuck me because I am so painfully turned on.” In addition to being fluent in English as well as his mother tongue, Danny liked to believe himself to be very fluent in sarcasm. It came with being such a 'cynical prick' as Jackson would affectionately call him.

Also ironically a 'dead body' was what he would soon become. Another lifeless body in a ground with no purpose and no meaning. Not that anyone else knew that. Not that anyone else was going to know until it came to pass. Upon thinking about it, it really was a mood killer but looking at the stupid grin on Ethan's face just made it all that little more painful to think about.

“You know I am pretty sure we could have a quick fuck and nobody would actually notice.” 

As fun as that really did sound, it hurt him to have to decline.“No, I have worked too hard on my appearance tonight. You can fuck me when I get home and you sneak in through my window past midnight again.” Which Ethan had a habit of doing but Danny wasn't going to complain. By that hour everyone in his house was in a pretty deep sleep so they wouldn't hear them anyways. At least he hoped they didn't. Especially his little sisters because then he certainly wasn't going to look them in the eye again for the remainder of his life span.

“I just feel uneasy about you doing this.” Ethan placed his palms flat against Danny's chest, fingers gently drumming off of his covered pectorals “ For one, I just don't want other guys looking at you and thinking they can have something which is so blatantly off limits. Alpha's don't people touching what is theirs.”

A shiver ran right down Danny's spine at the words. There was something oddly erotic about being safe in the knowledge that he belonged to this man, that he was his. He was kept and he loved it. “Maybe I should just starting dancing with someone to piss you off, I know what that does to your dominant side. I know how it sets it off.” He grins, rolling his head to the side as it rested on his shoulder.

“You know for someone so stubborn, so full of the markings of an Alpha.” Oh the goddamn irony. “You really are so wonderfully submissive in the bedroom.”

“You know what they say.” Danny offers with a teasing smirk that played on his lips. “Dom in the streets, sub in the sheets.” He leaned in so he could press a small kiss to Ethan's lips before pulling away. “Besides I know how you get off on it.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Ethan growls playfully. 

Danny loved and hated the way Ethan looked at him, like he was the most sublime creature on earth. And he loved that because it just made him feel much more wanted. Especially after every other relationship he had experienced in his life up to this point.

However, he hated knowing in a few months, he wasn't going to be here and Ethan would just have to live with the memory of this guy who was everything he could have desired in life.

He didn't want to leave him like that. Ethan deserved better.

“Are you sure you don't want me to come with you. I would feel much safer in the knowledge if I was at least somewhere lingering around in the background that I could make sure you are okay. I can't have anything happening to you.” An Alpha's duty was always to protect those close to them and who, other than Aiden, meant more to Ethan than Danny. Nobody.

“And it won't. I can take care of myself. You should know that by now.” He liked to make it perfectly clear that he was capable of looking after himself and he was for the most part. Well against more human forces at least.  
He leans over to tie the laces in his shoes, cocking his head up with a grin. “I'm not some helpless little human who is in constant need to reassurance and protection.” And for the most part it was the truth. “I've taken down guys that were twice my size before.”

“Yeah, Danny. Human guys.” Like he needed to have an emphasis on that. “You're going into a club where there is potentially a psychopathic murderer and you are a human.” He dropped his head down again so Ethan couldn't see his face which was ideal since he didn't have to justify the roll of the eyes he gave at the comment. “And you are seriously asking me not to worry about you?” He scoffs. “I think you know me a little better than that?”

Danny stretched up his back, looking towards his boyfriend, folding his arms over his chest. “I'll be fine.”

“So the anxiety was for nothing?” Ethan's brow rose as he took a few steps forward to pull Danny back into his arms. Believing there was more to be said than what Danny was actually saying. “What is this really about?”

It was these kind of situations where Danny had to be careful of what he said and how he dealt with this. It wasn't exactly easy to pull off lying to an Alpha werewolf. So sometimes the easiest method was just not to lie at all. “Its about me wanting to do something for the pack. I feel so useless half the time.” Not a lie, every other human had something to offer. Lydia was crazy intelligent and Allison was a hunter, Stiles was just as smart as Lydia and he was banging Derek.

Correction. Derek was banging Stiles.

“Danny, you can do more damage with a laptop than I could do with these.” Ethan proved his point by unfurling the claws in his hands, waving them a little in his boyfriend's face which for any normal person would have been terrifyingly intimidating but Danny just kept a vacant expression on his face as he watched Ethan pulling his hand back. “How many times has the whole 'I can get into the government's secure files' came in handy?”

Okay so there had been times where his hacking skills had been somewhat useful. “I mean something where I am not stuck behind my laptop. I mean like going out and actually doing something. Something like this.” He looked back at himself in the mirror, smiling to himself before looking back to his boyfriend. “Besides, I'm on watch from the F.B.I. One more slip up I'll lose my scholarship and trust me my mom will freak if that happens. That and last thing I want is some arrogant fed coming to town to hover over my ass, getting all up in my business.”

Ethan had to shake off a witty response he had to the last part of that comment, ignoring it in favor of sliding his hands reassuringly up Danny's arms. “Fuck the feds. This, puts you right in the line of fire.”

“I'm not made of glass. Trust me, I am considerably tougher than I look.” He was simply just an expert at hiding it. Quite literally. But regardless Ethan still didn't look overly convinced of his safety. “I'll be fine.” He assures, leaning forward to press his lips to Ethan's in a gentle kiss. Anything more and they would both be naked within the next minute and a half and Danny had worked too hard on his appearance to throw it away for a quick fuck. Although it was temping.

The pair were too wrapped up in one another to hear the door clicking of heels on the wooden flooring of the hall outside, or the scent of the women who was leaning against the doorway with a very entertained grin on her lips until she loudly cleared her throat after a moment.

They didn't jump. Danny simply turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Lydia who has a very pleased smile on her face. “Oh please don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the show.” Of course she was going to play it cool but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

“Any particular reason that you felt the need to come in an interrupt us?” There was no bite in his voice, he couldn't have, not to Lydia. Besides he knew she just enjoyed being a nosy little shit and there was no predominate shame in any of that. It was a well known fact to everyone that Danny had exhibitionist tendencies. 

Lydia smiles as she held up a long coil of wire that winded around her fingers almost like a snake. “A final little accessory to fit your attire.” She smiles, ignoring their embrace for a moment as she moves forward just in time for them to slowly break apart, dropping the wire into Ethan's open hand. “You'll need it to stay in touch with whoever is going to be listening in on everything.”

It was something that was to be expected and it really was making Danny feel more dropped into the world espionage that he had one too many obsessions with. “Hawaiian James Bond, I can totally work with that one.”

“James Bond wears suits, sweetheart.” Lydia smirks before leaving them, with a whip of her hair. 

“And James Bond doesn't sneak around gay clubs and he is disrespectful as fuck to woman so do you really want to be James Bond?” Ethan started to ease the coil of wire under Danny's shirt, letting out a small hiss as his own skin touch Danny unrealistically freezing cold skin. Almost as if he had been locked in a freezer for the vast majority of his life. 

Best not say that one to Isaac.

“You know I hate it when you bring the air of realism to my fantasies.” Danny let his head roll so he could look out of the window as he let Ethan fit the wire around him.

“Well not all of them. I tend to enjoy some of your fantasies if not the vast majority of them.” Danny wasn't even surprised at the comment. After all they did have a pretty damn healthy sex life, which Danny supposed was normal for him. “Especially the ones that involve me on top of you.”

Dark eyes furrowed a little on the Wolf. “Eth, practically all of my fantasies involve you on top of me in some varying degrees.” So he had a lot of sexual daydreams. Totally normal. He was a seventeen year old for crying out loud.

“I just hope that whenever we mate, your enthusiasm for sex doesn't deplete in any shape or form.” And there was the comment that Danny was waiting for.

Ethan had brought up the conversation up more than a few times and Danny was painfully aware of what the whole mating thing meant for both of them. He wasn't an idiot. “Ethan...” The thing that hurt him the most was that he loved Ethan, more than he had ever loved anyone else, and chances are, more than he ever will love anyone else. But in a few months he knows he isn't going to be here and mating would only make the whole process a million times worse and make it harder for Ethan to move on. If he ever could. “I really don't think now is a great time to be talking about all of this.” He couldn't leave Ethan with that.

Ethan pulled away with an exasperated huff and Danny felt guilty because god only knows what was fluttering around in his head. Most likely numerous thoughts that didn't have an ounce of truth to them. “Then when Danny? Or am I just more invested in this relationship than you are.”

“That's bullshit and you know that.” He snaps, feeling the immediate regret after doing so. “People are dying, bodies are dropping like flies and we don't know who might be next, I could be next or I could do something that is going to make you hate me. And what would be the point because if we get mated then its only going to make it harder for you to carry on when I'm not there or whatever.” He had to at least brush it off as if he wasn't absolutely certain that this was the path that they were on.

“Danny,” He moved closer once again, hands reaching to lacing with Danny's own fingers. “That's never going to happen. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. And I'm sure as hell that I could never hate you.”

“You sure about that?” Because Danny certainly wasn't. When he was gone, details were going to come to light and Ethan would know he was hiding more than he ever could have imagined. And Danny was almost certain Ethan would hate him for it. Luckily he would be dead so it isn't going to matter.

“Daniel,” Uh oh, things were always serious when someone called him Daniel. “If I am sure of one thing in my life, its that I will love you for the rest of my life. And that's a promise.”

That was a very long time. “Don't promise that.” He whispers, dropping his head just a little because he couldn't handle the thought of that. “Just promise me that you'll love me for the rest of mine.”

There was a short falter from Ethan before Danny saw his head nodding very slowly. “Danny Mahealani, I will love you for the rest of your life.”Which wasn't going to be much longer. “That I can promise you.”

“Good.” Danny smiles as he leans in to press a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips. He had to question how he managed to get someone like Ethan, sure Ethan wasn't what people would call a good person but he was good to him and that was all that Danny really wanted at the moment in time. Its all he would have wanted for the rest of his life.

“Can you two stop fucking around and get down here. We do not have all day.” Trust Jackson and his goddamn voice to ruin a perfectly sweet and romantic moment. 

“I suppose we best do what he wants. He can be a right bitch at times.” Danny was aware that Jackson and Ethan didn't like each other in any shape or form but at least they tried to tolerate one another for his sake which was pleasant enough.

“Hey, he may be a bitch but he is still my best friend.” Danny took Ethan's hand with a teasing smile to lead him out of the room and down the stairs. At the bottom of which stood a very grumpy looking Jackson, a somewhat neutral looking Derek and the two hunters that were seemingly well accommodated in the house already.

“This is totally fitting into my spy dreams.” He had watched one too many genre specific movies for it not to be embedded into his damn skull. “Am I getting a gun next because I will be totally down for that?”

“No gun.” Dean thought this plan was a little stupid but it was better this kid than him. He pushed his hand out, opening it up to hand the small pill in the palm of his hand over to the kid. “When you talk to him, distract him and slip this into his drink.”

Danny froze up, body tightening up, almost like he had suffered a sharp seizure. A flash of ridiculously unpleasant memories flooding into his brain. “No.” Danny didn't even need to think about it because he knew exactly what it was that he was being handed. This was totally not in his spy fantasies. “I'm not doing that to someone.” He backed away as much as he could before he felt himself crashing into Ethan's chest behind him. “No, you can't make me do that.” 

“Tough shit, you're going to have to.” Dean spat back in response, his face twisted up in irritance.

“Are you deaf, fuck-face?” Danny had to be forever grateful to Jackson who always acted like his personal guard dog even before the whole werewolf thing. There had been numerous situations were Jackson had protected him from harm ever since they were children. “He said no, what part of no does your tiny brain not comprehend.” Danny smiled a little in gratitude as Jackson moved to stand in front of him although Danny was waiting for the very large ensuing fight that was about to break out between Jackson and the hunter. 

The older man really did look as if he was about to take a swing for Jackson's face.

Thankfully, it never came to that.

The other hunter, Sam, stepped in and was acting a hell of a lot calmer than his brother, leaning around Jackson so he could address Danny. “Look, I'm going to guess that the reason you don't want to do this is that you've been on the receiving end of this.” Danny just looked away, it was easy enough to work out that he had been. And it would have been a hell of a lot worse if Jackson hadn't been there that night. Another reason why his best friend had gotten so damn defensive. “I get that this is going to be hard for you to do this but you are the best shot that we have with this.”

There was still the abundance of reluctance in his mind about doing this but he knew for a fact that he was the only one that would blend seamlessly into the background of jungle without drawing attention to himself. He chewed around his lip for a moment before snatching the pill out of Dean's hand. “Fine, I'll do it but just make it known that I'm not very happy about it.”

Dean Winchester leans against the wall, eyes rolling. “I don't particularly care.”

“Dean, I am good enough at showing you some degree of respect and I expect you to extend this to my pack.” Derek might have known these hunters but his pack came first and they deserved respect. Especially since Derek was being so hospitable.

And it worked since the hunter clamped his mouth shut.

If there was one thing that Danny hated, it was arrogance and this hunter seemed to have a lot of it. He let out a soft as he turned to rest his head on Ethan's shoulder.

“You know you don't actually have to do this, I won't let anyone force you into doing this.”

“For once I'm inclined to agree with him.” And if Jackson and Ethan could actually agree on something then there had to be something very wrong. “And this is a one time situation only.”

“I'll do it. I can do this, I'm not a helpless idiot.” That was what he had to prove at the very least.

Danny seemed comfortable being closed to Ethan and Jackson but Derek couldn't help but feel painful uncomfortable about letting a member of his pack do this. A human member was no more disposable than a lycan member was. 

He left Danny to have everything explained to him by the Winchesters so he could slink back into the living room, perching himself by the window, standing out into the vast woodland in which his home resides in, eyes catching sight of the rabbits, squirrels and falling leaves. It seemed so peaceful if even for a little while, despite being in the knowledge that this town seemed to be hell on earth.

“You know,” Everytime Derek looked contemplative he knew who would come to assure that nothing was actually wrong. “You worry about every little thing but I don't think you need to. I think Danny boy can handle himself.”

“And if it doesn't?” It was the obvious way to look at it, at least from Derek's perspective. He cocks head head back a little to catch a glimpse of his mate who stood just a little behind him   
with a small grin curled onto his lips

“Can you stop being such a sourwolf and be optimistic for once in your life?” Stiles scolds him which happened way more than Derek was going to admit to. Stiles had to keep him ground some way.   
He turn on his heel so he could look at Stiles for a long moment, taking in his mate's beauty. The pale skin, the bright eyes that always looked as if they were up to something. The moment Derek saw he knew exactly who he was to him and what the future had in store for them. At least to a degree. He let out a small chuckle as he pulled Stiles close to his chest.

“I'm optimistic about some things, Stiles, don't forget that.” His large hands stroke gently over Stiles' upper arms. “This just happens to not be one of them. Besides we need to get to the bottom if this if we want to get to the bottom of your nightmares and that is one of my biggest worries.”

“Aw, you're worried about little old me. How sweet.” Derek through that Stiles would at least try to stop being such a smartass now that they were in a very committed relationship but alas that hadn't happened by now and he doubted that it was ever going to happen. He looked down as Stiles rested his chin against his chest. “You have a pack to be worried about as well, dumbass.”

“But you are my mate.” He deadpans. He had explained it in great detail to Stiles about the whole hierarchy thing that came with packs and he seriously was starting to believe that his mate didn't pay any attention to him as he had explained. “Meaning I'm naturally going to have the urge to protect you above all else.”

Stiles let out a childish laugh against Derek's chest. “What kind of other urges do you have, Derek?”

“Stiles?” He really should have expected that one.

“What? You walked into that one and you should have been prepared for it.” Derek moved his hands so he could stroke over Stiles' back with a small sigh, trying to ignore his mate's rather childish comments, his chin pressing against Stiles' head as he let out a small huff of contentment. 

He had hoped that after everything that had happened, things in Beacon Hills would have started to calm down but it never just seems to stop around this place and if his family didn't have such a hold over this town, chances are Derek would have just uprooted the pack and moved somewhere a little more peaceful. “I love you, you know that? I always will.”

Stiles simply grins as if he was looking at his favourite comic book. “I know you do, sourwolf and you know I love you too. More than I love spiderman.” The comment was a reassurance to Derek because everyone knew how much Stiles loved spiderman.

Further over in living area, Scott sat hunched over with Lydia and Allison, engaged in a worried conversation and Scott, for an Alpha, was the most paranoid one of the three of them. “Should I move my mom out of town, do I need to move out of town with her to make sure she is okay?” He tried to stay as still as possible as Isaac had his head resting in his lap, sleeping away peacefully.

“Scott, it is sweet that your number one priority is your mother but she has the protection of the pack so I think she'll be okay.” Allison gently pats Scott on the shoulder, smiling down at Isaac who let out a small huff in his sleep.  
There was a rule, an absolute rule that was enforced by every single member of the pack, wolf or not. Melissa McCall is left untouched. “I think that anyone that comes into this town knows that fact.”

“Yeah, besides I don't think your mom is in all that much danger. And if you are that worried, why not just move her in here for a while.” Lydia was paying more attention to her nails than anything else that was going on around her. 

“You think Derek would let me do that?” Scott seemed genuinely on board with the idea. Anything to keep his mom as safe as possible.

“I think he would be but I don't think your mom would be very impressed with being moved out of her own home and I'm pretty sure that she would fight you on the whole thing.” Allison leans back into the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chest, glances casting into the kitchen where she could see her father talking with Peter Hale. “What do you think is going on between my dad and Peter? They are always talking, Do you think my dad is helping him with someone stupid grab for power.?”

“I doubt that more than I doubted that Scott's mom was in danger.” Lydia didn't even bother to lift her head from her phone which she had shifted her attention to. “Your dad is not working with Peter Hale so you can stop worrying about that one.”

Scott watched the two for a moment as he began to stroke his fingers gently through Isaac's soft curls. “Maybe they were forbidden lovers or maybe they have an illegitimate love child?” Scott's comment was enough to get Lydia to raise her head and for Allison to pull at disgusted face at her ex-boyfriend. “What? It could happen.” Scott offers with a small shrug.

“No, it couldn't and please don't ever suggest that ever again. That is a terrifying mental image.” Allison's entire body shuddered in horror. “I mean I always wanted a brother growing up but not if it was part Peter Hale. Not that it is possible.”

“Very true.” Lydia quips. “I mean, that would be one unattractive child.” All the attention turned to red head. “What!? I just think from a genetic point of view their features wouldn't mix very well. I mean both of them are quite singularly attractive but I doubt it would mix well.”

“Oh my god can we please stop talking about this, its freaking me out?” It was like a bad taste in her mouth. She personally felt like punching Scott for even mentioning something so freaking stupid. “I would like genuine answer to this problem.” She stalls for a moment before looking at Lydia again. “Did you just say my dad and Peter Hale are attractive?”

“Yes. It is the truth. They are very hot older gentlemen.” She wasn't going to feel ashamed about it. “In any case, your father and Peter are about the same age so my guess is that they were friends in High School or something. That seems like the only decent possibility.” Lydia's eyes flickered up to Allison before looking back down at her phone. “Or maybe Peter knows something about your dad that he doesn't want anyone else to know about. Or vice versa.”

Allison whipped her head around to look at Scott. “See, that is a real answer.” She scolds before gently hitting him over the head. “That is for giving me horrific mental images.” She growls loudly. There were just some things in life that she did not want to think about and that was one of them. Although she began to regret it when Isaac started to stir

“You asked and I gave you a plausible explanation.” He offers off handedly before looking down at the drowsy omega. “Sorry did we wake you?”

Isaac blinked his eyes a few times before looking around. “What are you guys talking about?” He grumbles as he brought his gaze back to look at Scott.

“Plausible, my ass!” Allison hissed back eventually. That was just the oddest thing that she had ever heard in her life. She looked down at Isaac. “Scott thinks my dad and Peter Hale have a secret love child.”

Isaac's brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at Scott, saying nothing as he rolled his eyes and dropped his head back onto the True Alpha's lap, eyes flutter shut once again.

“I wouldn't be worried about it, Alli. Its nothing.” Lydia could practically sense the worry radiating off of her best friend. “I think we have bigger things to worry about than your father's association with Peter Hale. Clearly Isaac seems to think so. Or he just thinks Scott is a dumbass.”

“Second one.” Isaac managed out against Scott's thigh.

As amusing with the comment was the worry still nagged at Allison as she kept her eye on the conversing men in the kitchen. “I hope you are right.”

“I still think I was right. I mean they could have been like Prince Charming to each other in high school.” Scott leaned himself back a little, continuing to stroke through Isaac's hair.

“That sort of thing doesn't happen in real life, Scott.” Maybe there was a time in Allison' mind when she thought it did but not anymore. Not that it was Scott's fault, he was actually the sweetest guy she had ever been out with.

“Yes it does.” Lydia butts in. “I have my Prince Charming and he is...”

“If you want a fucking fight then get the fuck outside.” Jackson's voice vibrated through the whole house, enough for Isaac to shoot up once again.

“You were saying, Lydz?” The timing was perfect enough for Allison to make a wise cracking joke so she was pleased.

The girl let out a loud huff as she pushed herself up off of the sofa. “Goddamnit Jackson.” Why did she always have to be the one to contain her reckless boyfriend. Last time she check, that was what Danny was for.

Allison let out a laugh but it fell from her lips as she looked back into the kitchen, still continuing to watch her dad conversing with Peter.

In the kitchen, Peter always found his time to annoy someone and he always took delight in that person being Christopher. “You always look so tortured nowadays, it is rather hilarious.” His eyes followed the hunter as he paced around the floor. “Although I do tend to miss the days when you were less grumpy and miserable. The days when you could crack a joke.”

“I'm glad that my concern are amusing to you, Peter.” He paused in his movements so he could lean against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, fingers drumming off of his forearm as he focuses his gaze on the wolf. “Besides those days are long gone. Those days died the day my father moved me out of town.” Well not exactly but that was what he chose to tell Peter.

“We all have things that worry us, Chris, it is simply a matter of how we chose to deal with them that sets everyone apart from each other. Its kind of like secrets, even the most noble of men have secrets that they keep hidden.” A sly smirk wound its way onto Peter's lips. “You should know about that more than anyone.” The wolf couldn't help but grin at the stricken look on the hunter's features. “Oh don't look so worried. There is nothing for me to gain by spilling all of those sordid little details I know about you. Namely because the vast majority of them involve me and the only thing I would gain from it is your embarrassment which isn't really worth everyone know what I got up to in the sheets when I was a teenager.”

“And if there is nothing for you to gain from a situation, what would be the point.” Chris could remember a time where Peter wasn't selfish. Well, not quite as selfish as he happens to be now. “Besides you don't exactly know all of my secrets.” If there was a talent that he possessed, it was keeps secrets just that. Secret. Chris pushed himself off of the counter. “On that topic, we need to talk.” His stomach convulsed as he said the words but they had to be said. They should have been said many years ago.

“Aw, are you going to spill all of your secrets to me, Christopher?” There was a pleased sneer in Peter's voice, as if he found the situation very humorous. “As much as that would interest me, I have a few matters of my own to attend to.” He waved a hand to the hunter as he walked out of the kitchen. “Perhaps another time, Christopher.” 

Chris just really needed to talk to him. It was a serious issue. But if it could have waited twenty-four years, it can wait a few more days until Peter could give him the time of day. 

 

Getting in Jungle was as easy as it had always been for Danny. Plus he had gotten the bouncer off more than once so he wasn't going to turn him away. He was pretty sure everyone that worked here knew that he was underage but they just let him in regardless.

It was somewhere that had an odd sense of comfort for Danny, despite the whole place reeking of sex and vodka. Perhaps that was why Ethan always got drunk every time he came here as a means to dull his incredibly heightened senses. Dammit now he felt guilty all of a sudden. For Danny, he was simply just used to it.

He walked through the mesh of bodies grinding against one another, eyes scanning around for the guy he had seen on more than a few occasions. He knew who he was looking for.

“Just stay calm and think of it like a mission in Pokemon when you have to go around the Gym looking for the leader.” Danny had to be thankful Charlie had chosen to accompany the brother's and Derek in the van that was parked just around from the club. He actually enjoyed her company giving he only met her yesterday. One nerd to another. Since he didn't get to nerd much with Jackson, the only other person he really got to nerd with was Stiles and he was too busy being wrapped up with Derek nowadays.

“Hey I can work my way around this place. Just hard to concentrate when guys keep feeling my ass.” Previously he wouldn't have bothered as much but he had a boyfriend now and wasn't that considered cheating? Well he wasn't reciprocating it so surely not.

“Too much information.” Was the eldest of the brother's retort to that and honestly it only made Danny want to go into more details of the exploits he got involved in with the patrons of the nightclub prior to dating Ethan but he had to be careful not to look like he was talking to himself. And those exploits would take a lot of explaining. He had many of them.

He managed to get himself up to the bar after a lot of slinking through the sweat slicked bodies in the crowd, pushing himself to perch on the stool and carrying on like it was a normal visit to somewhere he came more often than he was willing to admit. The bartender knew him well enough so his fake-id wasn't even an issue to get drink. 

The perks of casually fucking people are interesting. 

Danny had to confess to himself that it wasn't as 'James Bond-esq' as he was hoping for, sitting in a club just observing everything that was going on. This was going to put a downer on ever watching any of the movies again.

Jungle was a haven for sexual indisgression. Everything from causal hookups, to couples who just want to come out, to seedy casual sex session for guys who were still trying to pretend they were exclusively heterosexual. Danny had been pretty sure in his time coming to the club that he had seen at least three guys from school who at one point or another said or been pretty psychically violently homophobic. It was hilarious to see the looks on their faces when they spotted him. Blackmail was a beautiful thing. Not that he would ever out them because that was a pretty pathetic thing to do and he wasn't going to sink to their pitiful level. But it was fun to let them think that he would.

He didn't pay attention to the argument that was going on in his ear between Charlie and who he would assume to be Dean. He was an ass so he was going to go with him. His eyes simply continued to scan the sea of people grinding against one another on the dancefloor. Catching a glimpse of his ex, Damian. Usually he was a smug son of a bitch but the moment their eyes met, he swiftly looked the other way as if he were terrified. No doubt his mother had done something to him that he wasn't going to find out about because his mother never did like to go into detail about the torture she inflicted on people she didn't like. Namely people he had previously been intimate with. Protective parents were nice and all but his mother always went a step too far.

He let his eyes flash around once more, still no sign of who they were supposed to be looking for and he had been here damn nearing an hour and patience was not among his strong suit. “I'm contemplating giving up and going home, you know I have school in the morning?” He kept his voice lowered but he was aware that the mic was picking up what he was saying.

There was a disguruntled voice in his ear but he found himself not being able to process it as he caught sight of the eyes far in the back of the club, the flaring red eyes that anyone could have spotted a mile away but they were solely fixated on him. Danny could only offer some sly, seductive smile to his boyfriend. He had told Ethan not to follow him into the club but he wasn't exactly a tamer of werewolves. Although the figure did look a little tall for Ethan but it wasn't going to be anyone else. Probably just his distance perception.

He was too distracted by his thoughts of his boyfriend that he didn't notice the man occupying the seat next to him until he noted the rather broad and very noticeable British accent that slipped through as the man ordered a drink. Danny lifted his head to look at the young man aside him, the exact same young man that they had been looking for.

He had never actually been this close to the guy but he if he wasn't attractive then he would be straight up lying to himself. Especially with the whole dishevelled black hair and leather jacket thing going on. It was hot. Danny kept himself to look at the crowd, trying to spot Ethan once again but he was gone.

“You look far too young to be in here, let alone drinking.” He was glad the conversation was started because every one of Danny's cheesy pick up lines seem to die on his tongue. 

“You know I would have been pissed at you saying that so loudly but luckily the bar guys here know me” And everyone else as well. He rolled his head to the side. “How old do you think I look?”

“Sixteen?” Okay so that was almost a little insulting but it didn't stop Danny taking a swig of his drink. He thought he could pass for seventeen or eighteen.

“And here I thought I could pass up as a little older.” He confirms, fluttering his flashes a little towards the man. He certainly could pull the flirting routine out. “And you are, what, just legal?” He didn't look much older than about twenty one and Danny was suddenly starting to very incredibly guilty about what he knew he was going to have to do to this guy.

“Twenty-One and half.” The guy had a small smile on his features and it only make him look more attractive. 

“And a half?” Danny enunciates with a chuckle as he took another swig of his glass.

“I like to be precise in all of my endeavours in life so yes, twenty-one and a half.” There was a small uncomfortable shiver that ran up Danny's spine at the words. Something was eerie about the words but he pushed it to the back of his mind when the man stuck his hand out. “I'm Jethro by the way.”

“Use a false name.” The voice sound urgent in his hear, Derek voice. He had to think for a moment because this wasn't really something he could do on the spot.

“Kehewiaka ” When in doubt, use the middle name which just had to something that nobody other than his family could actually pronounce. Which is the reason why its now his middle name even if his birth certificate says differently.

“And I am not even going to attempt to say that back. I'm not butchering your name when I've just met you.” It was a sign that Danny could keep him talking. He was good at that.

Charlie pulled her head set off of head, turning to look at Dean who was sitting with a rather disgruntled look on his face. “I should have went in with him, I could have totally went and had a drink because sitting here is really hurting my butt.” 

“Its a gay bar, Charlie, not a lesbian bar.” Sam explains to the girl with a fond smile on his lips as he cracks into the cameras that were strategically dotted around the nightclub. “Lots of guys grinding off of one another.”

“Gay bar, Sam!” Charlie shouts back over to him as he kicks her feet to rest them on Dean's thighs, beaming at him as he looks over at with an unamused look. “What, it takes the pressure off my butt.” She found herself looking over to the wolf who sat in the corner, looking more worried as the minutes seemed to pass. “I thought only wolves could be part of a pack?” She asks softly.

“No.” There was a moment of silence between Charlie's question an Derek actually giving an anwser as he stares intently at the monitor straight across from him. “Anyone can be pack if the Alpha allows it. Humans, werewolves, witches, vampires, succubi, ect.” Derek waves her off a little.

“Succubi!? Where do I find one of those.” Charlie practically began to bounce a little in her seat in excitement. “I totally wouldn't mind letting one of those bang me into next week.”

“Yeah because they wouldn't bang you into next week.” Dean deadpans as he pushes Charlie's legs off of his thighs. “They would bang you into the next life.”

“Even better!”

Derek couldn't help but drop his head with a fond smile on his lips at the odd excitement coming from the girl. “Is sex really worth dying for?” He was sure she wasn't being totally serious but it was a fun little joke to make.

Charlie cocked his head to the side as if she were thinking about it and generally contemplating if sex really was worth dying over. “I mean I'm sure it would be the best sex of my life because they would clearly know what they are doing, ergo, worth dying for. Besides death by sex is how I want to go.”

Derek found himself laughing, forming an odd attachment to this girl who seemed utterly harmless yet the Winchester treated her like she was the most precious person in their lives. Some random redhaired ball of sunshine and geek reference that he only half understood.

“Well, Charlie, I think it is the way that everyone wants to go.” Dean quips.

Sam, on the other-hand, was trying to keep his mind out of the more sexual conversation. “So what about the kid?” He directs towards Derek. “Where did he come from? How does a twenty-two year old Alpha were wolf go to being mates with a sixteen year old human boy.”

It took the Alpha a few second for it to dawn on him that he was talking about Stiles. “We don't choose our mate's, Sam.” It was a conversation he had been over and over with Cora who was still not too keen on Stiles but that was her opinion and it wasn't as if it would change anything. “And even if we could I wouldn't change him.”

“Oh, romantic.” Charlie kicked her legs down from Dean's thighs so she could lean forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “So how does the whole mating thing work because these two,” She gestures out to Sam and Dean without looking at them. “Don't explain shit to me.”

“Werewolf, from birth, are raised on the story of how our heart are tied to someome. Someone already living, someone that is not even born yet but is fated to me. Our culture believes a lot in the guidance of fate and destiny, no matter how good or bad it can turn out.” To Derek it was common knowlegde so to explain it to someone who didn't understand it was a little complex. “Wolves can be bound to anyone of any species and it a tie also felt at the other end.”

“Like forever?” Sam seemed a little nervous about the given topic of conversation.

“Yes. A wolf feels, almost incomplete without a mate. To varying degrees. To some its just a barely noticeable itch but to others its a big gaping hole in their lives that is impossible to ignore. And sometimes you find them in the most impossible places.”

Charlie let out a shrill squeal, bouncing once again on her chair. “That is the face of a wolf in love. It is totally adorable.”

“Hold up.” Dean reached his hand up to bring the conversation to a halt. “Okay so explain this one to me. I have met wolves who are in like threesome relationships. How does that that work?” Dean was very aware of their disapproving gaze Sam was currently burning into the back of his head.

“They have a pull to more than one person. It isn't actually all that rare.” Derek explains with a smile. “My little sister is in a polygamous mating. I mean it isn't something you see everyday but it happens and its natural thing. Wolves don't care who a person loves.”

“Non-discriminatory werewolves? Why I raised think that they were some kind of big bad monster that was going to rip my face off. I mean you are actually really cool.”

“You were taught that because humans like to believe anything that doesn't belong under that category is a monster and must be wiped out and a lot of people still think like that to this day.” Derek couldn't refrain from shoot a sharp glance over to the two hunters who didn't take to looking him in the eyes.

“Well I like you and I think that is super cool. I mean you and your boyfriend look cute together.” Charlie smiles kindly to Derek as she swings around in her chair just a little, trying to continue to half listen in on the conversation that was going on in her ear.

“Mate is the correct terminology for our kind but thank you.” He could see why the Winchester's were so drawn to the girl. She seemed far too eccentric and far too bubbly to be out with them but here she was and it seemed like they would do anything to protect her. 

 

Danny actually liked spending time with this guy. There was something about him, something that was relaxing and it was nice being here and actually talking to someone that didn't want to get into your pants for a change. He had lost count of how long they had just sat and spoke about everything and anything but he noticed Jethro's eyes scaping through the club every so often as if he were looking for someone. “So got your eyes on someone?” Danny cocked his head to the side with a sly smile, his eyes eyes trying to seek out the glowing red that would indicate his boyfriend but he couldn't seem to find them anymore.

“There is this one guy. I've seen him around a lot.” There was something in his voice, like some kind of desperate longing. “But I'm not sure I stand a chance with him.”

“Nothing like trying.” Danny turned back to order another drink, turning and ending up facing some very really old, really drunk guy who was leering at him like he was a piece of meat. “Dude, can you move. I'm trying to order a drink.” He could hear Jethro snickering to himself in the background.

“You are a pretty little thing.” There was a slur in the man's voice and his breath reeked of alcohol and it almost made Danny gag given the man was breathing onto his face. “I'd like an exotic little toyboy.”

Danny looked back at Jethro who just seemed to purse his lips together before ducking his head. Danny felt the rage bubbling under his skin as his head swung around again to look at the disgusting creature trying to get ever closer to him. “First off, you can back the fuck off because I would have to be blind, deaf and have lost my sense of smell to even consider getting into bed with you. And secondly, Exotic? What because I have tan skin?” People think that word was a compliment but it wasn't. To Danny it was as racist as fuck. “I'm not a fucking fruit. Go and fuck yourself.” He spat as the bartender placed his drink on the bar, snatching it away to turn around to continue his conversation with Jethro. 

“Well you certainly told him off.”

“I don't like people pissing me off.” He rumbles, leaning back against the back. Starting to relax once again but that went to shit when he heard the voice in his hear. Dean Winchester's voice. 

“Do it now.” And the crushing twist of the knife called guilt was felt in his stomach. He actually liked this guy and he was really starting to think that there was no way possible that he could be behind everything that was going out. He seemed too sweet. He slipped his hand into his pocket to take hold of the tiny pill that he had been given.

“So uh, what about him over there?” He turned the man's attention to a not so attractive man in the corner of club, giving Danny enough time to slip the pill into his drink before he turned back around.

He hated himself for it. Hardly being able to look as the man took a small swig of his drink, having no idea what he had just done.

“Really? If that is the kind of guy you are into then that is on you but not for me.” It was hard to keep up the banter when he knew he had just gave the guy next to him a freaking date rape drug.

“Well you see he's moved into the light and now he doesn't look so attractive.” He gave a weak laugh, suddenly he wasn't so much into talking anymore but he couldn't just waiver because then it would be indicated that something was going. Not that the guy beside him could really do anything about it now since he had already taken a drink. “So, uh, what is your kind of guy?”

There was a dreamy look that passed onto Jethro's features and that was the face of a man in love. He knew the expression well. It had lingered on his face a good few times after meeting Ethan. “Tall, blond with the most striking blue eyes that you have ever seen. Looks like the human version of the god Apollo brought down from Olympus.”

Well that was certainly a very vivid thought. “And you've never spoken to him.” He rolled his head to look back at Jethro, the man's eyes were starting to droop and he could see the effects of that drug that were starting to settle into his system. It wouldn't be long now.

“He is totally out of my league but I am so hopelessly in love with him.” The British man stopped himself, almost as if he was mulling over his words and what he had just said. “That is actually really pathetic now that I know I have said it.” 

“Not really. I think you just need to at least go and try to speak to him.” He made sure to keep his eyes on him, keeping gauging his reaction but it was doing nothing to stomp out the bloom of guilt in his chest. He was going to hell for this. 

“God, I think I need some air.” There was a tell tale shake in his voice. Definitely going to hell.

Danny hopped off of his stool the moment Jethro got to his feet and began to wobble. “I think you might have drank too much. I'll come with you, better than being alone in here with that leering creep.” He wound an arm up and over his shoulder to guide him out of the back entrance of the club which was a hell of a lot more sleezy that the front.

“No, I think someone done something to my drink.” Jethro reached a hand out to brace it out against the wall, still shaking a little as he pull away to get a little more freedom. 

Danny bit hard on his lips as he looked away in guilt. “I'm sorry.” He had never hated himself more than in this little moment now. Especially after coming to the conclusion that Jethro was actually a pretty decent guy despite a twinge at the start of the conversation he was having with him.

The man's head snapped up as much as he could. “You? Why? You're just a kid?”

The voice came once again, hissing into his ear. “Finish this so we can come and get him.”

“I am sorry. I didn't want to do this, I never wanted to do this and you don't deserve this and now I know they are wrong. It isn't you.” He was rambling and in retaliation Dean Winchester was screaming obscenities into his ear.

“What isn't me?” The man could barely stand up, slumping against the wall. “What the hell are you talking about.”

“I'm sorry.” What else was there to say. What else could he say. Nothing was going to make up for what he had done. He curled his fist back before swiftly landing it into the man's face, it was a sharp blow and left him unconscious just as he knew it would.

Danny stood back, looking at the body on the ground. “I'm done.” He snarls before wrenching the earpiece out of his ear along with the wire, dropping it to the ground.

He was most certainly going to hell when he dies.


	4. No Goddamn Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given up checking this. It is really up here so I know it is something in the case I lose all of my typed up print of it.

Stiles hated when Derek was away for extended period of time, especially now with everything going on and it seemed to be a bigger task than what it had seemed before. His mind always seemed to be wired to assume the worst conclusion, as if something would happen to Derek or as if his brain was simply demanding his body to elicit certain responses.

The joys of being a pessimist.

He would have continued to focus on his woes and stress himself out beyond control if only the hundred and seventy pound werewolf that was laying on top of him hadn't wriggled around in an effort to make himself more comfortable which in turn made Stiles a little less comfortable.

“Your heart is beating really fast and I can't sleep.” All Isaac seemed to want to do nowadays was sleep and that was worrying enough in itself until Stiles realize that werewolves didn't get any serious medical conditions and Stiles just put it down to him being so hyped and sleep deprived as a child. 

That or there was another possibility.

“Are you pregnant, pup?” It seemed the obvious one. He wasn't a wolf so he wouldn't be able to tell or pick up on it and tiredness was a symptom of pregnancy and that was all Isaac really done nowadays when he wasn't in school. And sometimes he was even doing it at school much to the hilarious fury of Coach.

The omega wolf raised his head, a thick blush covering over his entire face as his lashes flutter almost as if he was confused and Stiles knew Isaac was trying not to look him in the eyes which left him wondering if he was right. “I'm not pregnant, Stiles. I can't be pregnant.”

Stiles cocked an eyebrow in curiosity as he watched Isaac's hand clenching around the back of the sofa so he could push himself up slightly. “You sure because you are sleeping like eighteen hours out of a day and I'm pretty sure that is what pregnant people do.” Well at least sometimes it is what they do. Stiles kept his gaze on the flushed omega as Isaac gave up on trying to haul himself up and instead rested his chin on Stiles' chest.

“No, I can't be pregnant, Stiles. I physically cannot be pregnant because Scott and I...” He let out a few unintelligible murmurs at the end but it was enough for Stiles to get the picture. “So I mean unless its a immaculate conception, there is no way I am going to be pregnant.” Although in Beacon Hills, stranger things have came to pass and both of them knew that.

“Seriously? You have done the deed yet?” It was surprising to Stiles because he could swear he heard noises sometimes coming from the room that Isaac had in the Hale House whenever he decided to stay at the house. He often jumped between staying here and staying with Scott and his mother. “Why not? I mean Scott always looks like he is ready to jump you.”

Isaac's head dropped once again so he could burrow it into the crook of Stiles' neck, huffing softly to himself. “He wants to but I don't know if I'm ready to let him.” As if he was shy upon admitting the fact. “There are things I don't want him to know about me and things he'll find out if I let him...” He froze up, as if realizing that he had said too much.

Stiles wasn't an idiot, he knew there was only a few things that Isaac's words could mean. “Isaac?” He wasn't going to push him for an answer. It would only make him feel worse if he done that. “Something you want to talk about?”

“No. Forget I said anything.” The omega spoke in a hurry and Stiles could feel the heavy pulsing of Isaac's heart against his own chest.

Isaac was a very private wolf. He didn't like to disclose anything about what happened to him before he was turned and he didn't want pity from anyone else. It was the last thing that he wanted. “Well if you need me, you know I'm always going to be here to help you.” Not only as a friend but Stiles was very aware it was his duty, he was the mate of the Alpha after all.

Since becoming Derek's mate, Stiles had noticed it in himself more even before Derek chose to point it out. The more of a mothering like nature towards his pack mates but especially Isaac. He just felt the overpowering need to protect Isaac more than any of the others needed. It wasn't like Isaac couldn't handle himself because he could but he was an omega, a docile one at that which made him ultimately more vulnerable than it did for any of the beta's.

“I know.” Isaac hums softly to himself, content in just laying with Stiles for as long as he possibly could. “Are we the only ones in the house?”

Stiles had to look around for a moment as he tired to work out where everyone had gone. “Lydia and Jackson had went back to her place to do the dirt most likely. Chris and Allison went home, Scott is delivering Chinese food to his mom and godknows where everyone else is that isn't at the club. “Besides I like it, just being the two of us and it is very nice and very calm.”

“Yeah.” 

“You are getting yourself too worked up about this.” Lydia kept looking herself over in the mirror. She looked damn good in nothing more than her underwear and the necklace around her neck that her boyfriend had given her. She pulled her red curls around the side of her head so they could fall over her shoulder. She was a goddess among men and she knew it, she would have men dying at her feet to be with her and she was very much in the know that Jackson should think himself lucky to have her.

“I am not worked up.” Jackson stayed in his bed, constantly changing his view from staring up at the ceiling, his hands twitching with the electricity of the nerves running rampage through his system to looking over to his half naked girlfriend who was checking herself out in the mirror which was a sight he did like to over indulge himself in even if he was looking as absent as he possibly could.

Lydia didn't bother to turn around when she could just give him a look that screamed 'bullshit' through the glass. “Look at me, Jackson. I'm stunning and you couldn't even get it up tonight which means one of three things.” She noted the way the wolf turned to his side in interest.

“Oh?”

“It means you don't find me attractive anymore but we all know that is impossible.” She sing songs, catching that smug grin that curled onto Jackson's lips that meant he had to agree. “It could also mean you are impotent but as far as I am aware, werewolves don't get erectile dysfunction.” She stopped playing around with her hair in the mirror to turn on her heel. “So that only leaves the last option which is that you are so worked up and worried about what is happening with Danny and scared for his safety that you can't think of anything else and therefore you can't get it up.

“You know sometimes I feel rather uncomfortable when you bring up my cock and my best friend in the same sentence, Lydia.” But she was right and she knew it. Both of them knew it.

“Oh please, don't lie to me. You've been trying to get into bed with him since you were thirteen.” Perhaps sometimes Jackson forgot that they had been pretty much together since they were twelve. They were childhood sweethearts. “I know you have.” Not that mattered to Lydia if Jackson happened to end up getting between the sheets with Danny. As long as she knew about it before hand she wouldn't care.

Lydia moved closer to the bed, kneeling down a little so she could almost prowl over Jackson which wasn't nearly as sexy when there was a duvet between them. “And you know I wouldn't complain as long as I got to watch.” She dropped her head a little as her lips brush against Jackson's sweetly. “What can I say, it would be an erotic thing to watch.”

“Where did I get so lucky in life?” Jackson grins as he leans his forehead forward to press it against Lydia's. “To have you.” After everything than he had done to everyone, including Lydia, she should have hated him and even she had said it herself. But she didn't and she was still here. Much to everyone's surprise, including his own.

“Because it is fate and I am a strong believer in fate.” She whispers as she rose a hand to stroke through Jackson's hair in a loving manner.

It was odd for someone as serious and based around logic as Lydia was to believe in fate. But then again if you lived in Beacon Hills and knew everything that was going on around them, you could believe in absolutely anything. “I absolutely believe we are meant to be together and if you being a lizard and a psychopath controlling you can't keep us apart then nothing can.”

Jackson faltered a little. He still had nightmares, quite frequently about that particular part of the last year, of what Matt had done to him. Not that he told anyone about the nightmares because it was a sign of weakness and he wasn't going to let anyone see him as a pity case. Not even Danny. Not even Lydia “We'll be together and have an army of children who will all be named after me!” 

“Oh no. I already have the names of our future children picked out and you don't get a choice in the matter because who has to carry them for nine months.” Lydia lay her body flat against Jackson's, kicking her legs behind her with a smile.

“Six.” Jackson corrects his girlfriend. “Lycan pregnancies are six months and since you would be carrying a cub, it would be six months.”

There was a deadpan look on Lydia's face as she stares at her boyfriend. “I'm still carrying a child for that length of time and then having to push aforementioned child out and you don't have to do any of that.”

“Because I am not an omega.” His hands soothe gently down her back, having to be thankful he wasn't in the class of wolves that were seen as the breeders and if he was, he's go and tell them to go and fuck themselves anyways. “Think about Isaac, because I am placing all of my money on him being the first one to get knocked up.”

Lydia rested her head down on Jackson's chest, well half on his chest and half on the duvat. “Cause it isn't going to be me. You aren't getting me pregnant until I graduate from collage.” She had everything planned out for her life with Jackson and her own life in general. And absolutely nothing was going to fuck it up. Not even the supernatural Capital that is Beacon Hills, California.

“I know.” Jackson laughs as he pressed a kiss into her hair before turning his head to look out of the bedroom window. The worry in his gut building her higher.

“What I don't get about everything going on is why haven't the higher law enforcements gotten involved with this. It is being left to the sheriff and he is a great man and all but isn't he a little out of his depth with this.” Allison rattled off as she looked through her freezer, trying to find the tub of ice cream she had buried in there the other week .”Aha!” 

“And you think the F.B.I would be any less out of their depth?” Chris had been thinking, heavily about what he was going to do in regardless of speaking to Peter if he would ever take the time to sit down and listen to him. “Anyway I am led to believe that there are already a couple of agents in town. You will get to enjoy watching a pair of federal agents being out of their depth instead of the Sheriff.”

Allison grabbed two spoons as well as her rather large tub of cookie dough ice cream before skipping back to the sofa where her father sat, looking mildly concerned. “It's not like you to look overly worried.” She handed a spoon over to him with a small frown. “We'll get to the bottom of this like we always do and you'll help because you are the best hunter ever.” Allison chirped happily but it only elated a brief smile from her father.

“I often wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't been born to Gerard.” It was something that occupied his mind very often and something he spoke of very seldom.

“Well you would have probably had an infinity better life but there would be one downside to all of that.” Allison points out as she began to devour the ice cream in front of her.

“I know. I wouldn't have you which means having another life wouldn't be worth it.” Chris smiles as he wound an arm around his daughter's shoulders. “Everything I went through was worth it. For your it was all completely worth it.” And that was the gods honest truth. “You were worth everything.”

But it was worth it for the sake of someone else as well. Someone Chris wholeheartedly doubts he will ever seen again. And it was a thought that constantly broke his heart.

Allison leaned closer into her father with a pleased grin on her features. “I know, what can I say. I am utterly spectacular.”

“I do not doubt that for a second.”

Scott furrowed his brows a little when he walked back into the Hale House to find Isaac and Stiles sleeping on sofa, his boyfriend laid out right across his best friend. It was actually very adorable sight.

He was careful was he crept past them, not wishing to wake them because he had to get a picture of this and send it off to Derek and get over excited about how adorable they looked crashed out on the sofa together but grace was a word that was not in Scott McCall's vocabulary, tripping very ungracefully over the table that sat in the middle of the arranged sofa, causing him to fall flat on his face which in turn caused both the sleeping human and wolf to wake up.

“Dad, this is not what it looks like!” Stiles jerks up enough to cause Isaac to jump in fright, at least before Stiles realized his surroundings and that he was worried about the wrong damn thing mostly because he wasn't even in his own house, never mind around his father or Derek for that matter. “I thought my dad had caught me and Derek there. Don't do that to me.” He let himself relax back into the sofa with a frustrated huff as Isaac rearranged himself over his chest. The last thing he wanted to worry about at this moment in time was his father reaction to his relationship with one Derek Hale.

“You still haven't told your dad about you and Derek? I thought you would have giving he knows about everything now.” Scott perched himself down on the chair that sat diagonally across from the pair. “Well everything except the fact you are shacked up with the Alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills.”

Stiles drew a sharp glare in Scott directions. “I'm not shacked up with Derek, he's my mate. Its totally freaking different.” But there was no bite in his words towards Scott. “And I mean I am going to tell my dad in time but right now this is not the time and I don't want him arresting Derek or shooting his face off.” Stiles knew his father and he knew those were the only two options for how that conversation would be end. “I'll tell him when I turn twenty or at least after I graduate and I am counted as a legal adult.” Stiles quipped a smile to his best friend as he began to stroke through Isaac's hair again as the omega seemed to be content in just watching Scott. “Or I could just bring up the 'In the U.K I am officially legal.”

“Or he is going to find out before you get the opportunity to tell him and be pissed because you didn't tell him and that is going to open a whole can of worms that you don't want. I mean my mom knows.” Scott spills as if it were a trivial piece of information, leaving Stiles a little shell shocked.

“I don't know why you are so surprised about that.” Isaac cocked his head up a little so he was looking at Stiles. “Melissa knows everything, its like she is psychic or something.”

“Yeah and relax because she isn't going to tell your dad, you know she wouldn't.” Scott pulled his legs up to his chest a little, resting his chin on his knees.

“She better not because I'm the one who is supposed to do that.” Its not like he could be mad at Melissa even if she had went and told his father because she was very much like a second mother to him. Everyone knew that. But he trusted her not to say a word about it.

“Chill, dude. It won't come to that.” Scott whispered calmly as his eyes fell shut for the briefest of moment before he felt the bright shine of the damn car outside decided to practically scream in his face, causing Scott to have to turn in order to shield his face until the beam was turned off.

“Derek?” Stiles practically shoved Isaac off of him so he could jump off of the sofa to greet his mate at the door while Isaac let out an irritated growl as being unceremoniously knocked onto the floor but it didn't impair him enough to stop him from getting up and dropping himself in Scott's lap for comfort.

Stiles waited until Derek opened the door before jumping on him, wrapping his arms tightly his mate's neck and his legs tightly around his waist, burrowing his face into the crook of Derek's neck as if he were scenting him which isn't something he could do. It was more along the line of what Derek could do. “You are late.” It was the only words he offered as he pulled his head back rolling it to the side as he saw past Derek and to the shadows of the Winchester brother moving something, what Stiles presumed to be a body, into the basement from the outside door.

Derek caught it his mate watching. “Sorry it took so long. I think Danny got freaked and he fled after giving him the drug.” Which he wasn't going to blame the boy for.

Stiles hopped down to the ground but still kept his arms wound around Derek's neck, smiling in content to himself. “As long as you are home and not dead or whatever but I'm coming down when you guys wake him up.” Which would probably be what was soon to follow.

“I would rather you didn't. I don't feel safe with you so close to danger.” Derek knew full well that Stiles could handle himself and he has proven it, time and time again but a part of him just wanted Stiles to stay where it was safe. Where there was no risk.

“I'm coming with you. End of story.” Stiles left no room for any arguments and Derek knew better than to start a full blown argument. It was better to just let him have his way. “I'm not an Alpha mate for nothing.” Stiles beams triumphantly.

“Okay, but you stay behind me at all times. I don't want you doing near him.” Derek was still having that niggling feeling of doubt in the pit of his stomach of the validity of the kid they had nabbed being the guy they were looking for. But he was always going to be cautious when it came to the safety of his mate.

“Do you need us?” Scott was stroking his fingers through Isaac's curls as the omega was starting to drift off once again as he spoke and it was such a gentle and sweet gesture that was so natural of Scott that Derek often had to remind himself that Scott was a True Alpha. He had to remind himself that Scott was an Alpha in any sense of the word.

“We'll be fine, you just look after Sleeping Beauty.” Derek placed a hand at the base of Stiles spine as he urged him out of the room and down towards the basement where the Winchester's and Charlie were with their captive.

The basement of the Hale House was more like a network and there was always an eerie chill in the air because Stiles knew what happened here and he had to wonder how Derek could stand being in the place where most of his family was burned to ashes. It was enough for Stiles to want to break down and cry in distress but he wasn't going to. He simply kept himself close to Derek as he led him into one of the closed off rooms, lit only by a lone lightbulb swinging from the wooden beam above the man who was still unconscious and bound to an old wooden chair.

Dean and Sam had unpacked a few very nasty looking instruments and Stiles didn't have to be a genius to know what they were going to do with them. What they were going to do to this random unconscious stranger.

He was very youthful looking, he could only be around Derek's age. Stiles had been expecting a sleazy looking guy in his mid thirties, with a creepy moustache and beady eyes that screamed 'predator'. But there was something in the back of his mind an instinct that was screaming at him that they had the wrong guy. He was certain. “He's innocent.” He wasn't going to stay silent about it causing everyone to turn and look at him. “This isn't the person who is doing this.”

“You know him?” Dean asks as he picks up the hose that sat at the side of the chair with a small hum.

“No but I just know we have the wrong person.” He inched to step closer to the man who was still hunched over, unconscious in his binds. “Intuition.”

“I'm leaning towards what Stiles is saying.” Charlie sat on the floor aside the table where the Winchester's were holding their equipment, pulling her knees up to her chest. “He doesn't seem like a psychopath mass murderer.”

“Never assume someone's nature by their looks, Charlie.” Sam reminds her as he looks down at her fondly, there was no arrogance or bite to his comment, only coming off to serve as a small reminder. “It can be fatal mistake.”

“Well I personally want to be certain so why don't we wake him up and see what he says.” Dean quips as he turns the hose on, blasting the water straight into the man's face, causing to wake with a heaving and panicked breath. “Rise and shine, sunshine.” Dean gloats, looking as if he was having way too much fun with this and it was a fact that worried both Derek and Stiles and uncomfortable to know that he was around an entire pack of wolves.

The man's body started to flail and shake as if a seizure had been induced to his body, struggling to breath no matter how hard he tried and the sheer volume of water made it incredibly difficult. It also looked as if his head was going to snap right back for a second before Dean eventually turned the hose off, throwing it down and giving their captive a few second to gain his bearings.

His hair stuck to his face in thick black strands as the droplets of water dripped down from his chin as he kept his head bowed, trying to regulate his breathing. “Where am I?”

He didn't still sound more like a boy than a man, not daring to look up and anyone in the room for a second before his head eventually snapped up as if he had heard something that he needed to be alerted too, which worried Stiles when he was the one that the young man turned to. Which intimidated him enough for him to roll his head to the side so he didn't have to look at him.

“You don't seem surprised?” Dean inched closer before crouching down to assure that he was level with his captive who seemed to wait in acknowledging him.

“Wouldn't be the first time I've been captured and in binds so why don't you cut the crap and tell me what you want from me and I'll decide whether I'm going to be merciful or not.” His head cocked to the side, almost mischievous but their was a look of utter sincerity to accompany his words. “Your choice.”

Sam and Charlie both seemed rather shocked by the words, having been a little sceptical on whether   
this guy was the real deal or not but his words seemed to put those suspicions to rest. Dean, however, gave a smug grin over to Stiles. “Still think he is innocent?”

It was a question that Stiles took a few seconds to mull over in his mind before coming to his conclusion. Nothing had changed. “Yes.” He didn't know why, he couldn't even explain it but he just knew that this guy, whoever he was, was an innocent. Despite what he had just said to Dean.

“He did just threaten us, Stiles?” Derek whispers to his mate.

“What would you rather I do? Sit here and cry and beg and profess my innocence upon deaf ears because no matter what I say or what I do from this moment on, you have already made up your mind on what you want to believe.” His had an air of pride around him, as if he would not fall before anyone. “Regardless of whether it is the truth or not.” He leans forward just a little so he is closer to Dean's face. “So you can do what you want with me but its not going to stop the murders because that's what happens when you have the wrong person and then the people who died because of your stupidity, you can carry their blood on your hands.”

He was coming across as rather antagonistic and it was clearly starting to rile Dean more than he was willing to let out.

“Then how do you know about the murders?” Sam questions.

“Because I am not an idiot. And I knew eventually it would draw some big shot hunters whose heads can barely fit in the room. And then all hell would break loose so I tried to track it and find its source because if there is something that this town does not need more of it is hunters.”

“How do you know about hunters?” Charlie offers, somewhat terrified to even address the man.

“I know about many things. Past. Present. And future.” He seemed to relax in his chair, waiting for the clogs to turn in his captors head.

“You're a warlock” Sam was the first to come to the conclusion. “What the hell is a British Warlock doing in Beacon Hills, California?”

“In my day the term was sorcerer or sorceress.” He makes the off hand comment as if it would amount to nothing. “But nowadays the universal term is witch because it sounds better than any of the others and its gender neutral. As to why I am here, up until tonight I was living here peacefully with my cat.”

“I freaking hate witches.” Dean hauled himself back, grunt in anger. If there was a creature he hated dealing more than damn demons, it was witches.

“And the feeling is entirely mutual so don't worry.”

“The cat is your familiar.” When he was younger, Derek's mother would subject him to constant lessons about any and all supernatural creatures that he or his sisters could come into contact with so he had a fair knowledge of these things. “What's his part in this?”

“Honestly? I think is main goal is either to drink the town dry or to sleep with everyone in it. But knowing him it is probably both.” Derek got the comment, familiars were shifter spirits but given the confused look on Stiles' face indicated that he did not. “And before you ask me where he is at the moment so you can track him down and try to extract information from him, be in the knowledge that if you were to harm him, I would not hesitate to kill you.” He spoke with a straight face. “Secondly I wouldn't tell you where anyways. And thirdly, that is due to the fact that I do not know anyways. Probably in some strangers bed at the moment in time.”

Stiles was stuck on an older piece of information. That part of the witch speaking about 'his day' as if he was significantly older than the early twenties that he appeared to be. “You said something about 'Back in your day' what does that even mean?”

“It means exactly what it means.” The man sat back a little, keeping his eyes focused on the youngest in the room as he crept close. “It means this is not my time.”

Stiles knew Derek didn't want him doing or saying too much in case something was to happen to him but he felt no fear around the man. No intimidating. Nothing negative. If anything he felt some sort of pull towards him, almost in a familial way. “So when was your time?”

“Would you like me to show you?” The question came in the form of an almost childish whimper from the witch as he kept his eyes on Stiles.

There was barely time to react, barely time for the words to register in anyone's head before a snapping sound was heard from the ropes that had been binding the witch to the chair and the man moving with unprecedented speed to stand, wrapping his hands around Stiles' head for the briefest of seconds before he was sent sprawling to the stone cold ground by way of a brutal punch from Derek.

Stiles barely registered what happened, it was as if his mind had just went blank and his body had lost every ounce of energy that it had, stumbling back a little before his balance left him to crumble down to the ground, thankfully being caught by Charlie who almost cradled him close to her chest.

Dean and Sam kept themselves back against the wall as Derek stalked closer to the witch with a terrifying and furious, heading cracking to the side as the teeth were bared and eyes blazed red.  
Dean had no doubt that Derek would trip the witch to shreds.

Which begs the question. Why wasn't the witch scared?

Derek fisted a hand into the drenched black shirt that the witch had been wearing, hauling him to his feet, ignoring the blood that poured from his nose and lips. “What did you do to him!?” If it had been anyone else, Derek knew they would be quivering in fear but not this one. The witch didn't seem to be scared in the slightest. Only mildly inconvenienced. 

“I just gave him my alibi. If I had any intention of harming him or harming any of you, I would have done it by now and would have walked with your bodies buried in the rubble of this house.” The witch sneers, cocking his head to the side. “But you are all still alive so you could be thankful.”

“He's bluffing. I think he's just some puny little witch in training with some pathetic little scare tactics.” Dean scoffs. “Kill him.”

“You're not going to kill me.” He doesn't address Dean, instead he keeps his focus on Derek.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't after what you done to my mate?” His voice was contorted and feral with rage. 

“I can give three. The first one being that werewolves don't take orders from the people who slaughter their kind. You have had to have no sense of pride or loyalty to your kin if you did.” And Derek had to agree that he had a point.

“Not all hunters are bad.” Charlie spat, always up to defend Sam and Dean as she continued trying to calm Stiles down as he started to shiver.

“No but the vast majority of them a self serving humans who think anyone who isn't human isn't worthy of life. Regardless of the path we choose to follow.” His eyes flicker over to look at Charlie, but more so Stiles before snapping back to Derek. “Secondly, once your witch has had a sleep he is going to awake with questions, questions that only I am going to be able to answer them for him.”

“And the third?” Sam asks.

“You are going to need me. There is a storm coming and if you want to survive it, you are going to need every little ounce of help you can get.” There was no smug grin look on the witch's face. Just a face who seemed at peace with the knowledge of his grim prediction.

“And how would you know that if you aren't behind all of this?” Derek shook him a little but it didn't seem to bother the witch.

“Because a common ability of a witch is the power of precognition. It is a gift all witches have in varying levels competency. Whether it be on command or subconsciously.” 

The words bothered Derek, seemed to throw him off his train of thought. He seriously wasn't going to consider the possibility that his mate had been lying to him and that he was a witch. But the word had a solid effect on him.

“Derek...” Stiles straggled the words out as he struggled to make sense of what was real around him and what was not. He tried to push himself but Charlie kept her arms as tight around him as she should, almost in a motherly fashion.

Derek's priority was his mate and it was just the way it was. He dropped the witch unceremoniously to the ground without a second thought as he turned his attention to his very dazed mate in Charlie's arms. His eyes looked almost vacant, as if he had been on some pretty heavy drugs. He loomed over the two of them before easily leaning down to scoop up the significantly smaller mate into his arms as Charlie seemed to be rather reluctant to let go of him. 

“Deal with him.” Was all Derek said, looking back at Dean before he set on carrying Stiles away to their bedroom. Still mulling over the witch's words in his head. There was no possible way that Stiles was a witch. Right?

 

The nightclub was heaving with the usual levels of sweat and testosterone that vibrated within the walls of the club as the bodies of the club's patrons rocked against one another, practically dry humping one another on the dance floor.

The lights were blazing and flashing in every fashion, almost stinging his eyes but he endured it as he done so with everything thing for so much as a glimpse of one person. The only one he was drawn towards, the only one he had ever been drawn towards and the only person he would ever be drawn towards.

He often caught sight of him, lingering in the middle of the dance floor, engaged in some rather lewd dance with some pretty little twink he didn't even look old enough to be in this damn place. He caught sight of the way he looked at the tiny little brat in his arms.

'He used to look at me like that' Was the only sentence that seemed to float around his mind and it was the only thing he seamed to focus on. What was worse than watching the only person you ever loved looking at someone else in a manner that was once reserved only for himself? To him, it was worse than death.

It was too much. He couldn't stand the jealous pain that burned up his chest, as if he was being burned alive from the inside.

He slammed down his glass down on the bar before shakily rising to his feet. He had dealt with all manner of thing in his time but this was crippling. This was unbearable to watch. He stumbles through the mesh and maze of bodies to navigate his way from the bar towards the exit. He didn't take his time, hastily pushing people out his way as the need to be able to breath properly became more and more evident. His body felt too heavy upon his legs as he finally manages to burst from the back alley exit, breath coming out in desperate puffs as the felt the rain engulfing him.

The only thing he could was trying and keep himself steady on the short walk home from the club. He gripped his leather jacket as tight around him as he could, the rain didn't bothering and he pretty much believed that it set the mood well for how he was feeling.

All the anxiety he felt was wallowing away into a collective numbness. He didn't know whether to let out a manic laugh or whether to just drop to his knees and let out a screaming sob of distress. But he done neither, he simply carried on through his walk in the rain towards the apartment complex which he called home.

A push at the apartment door welcomed into nothing but empty darkness. No buzz of the tv, no loud sex noises or whatever it was that he usually came home to. It was just silence and after the loud bassline of the music that had been thundering in his ears for the past three hours, he should have been more thankful to be home than he actually was.

He let out a soft sigh as he peeled off his now drenched leather jacket, discarding it to the floor without a care in the world of what might happen to it. 

He gave a few pacing around the hallway, trying to decide what he was going to do with himself. Trying to calm himself with with a series of short breaths but it was for nothing when he gives up, dropping himself against the wall. Slumping down as he pulled his knees up to his chest with a loud sob.

He felt so weak. So useless but most imposingly and most destructively, so lonely. Loneliness was not something that was easily rid of. It was something that festered in the heart until it destroyed every fibre of your being. It was hell upon earth.

He lost track of the time. It could have been five minutes and then again it could have been five hours that he sat there in a fever of shakes and sobs before he heard a soft mewl and the padding of gentle paws again the floor, lifting his head to come face to nothing but a pair of luminous green eyes that seemed to light up the room on their own.

“You'll never leave me, will you?” The words came out, choked up in a bunch ramble as the creature let out another soft mewling sound before crawling lightly into his lap in an effort to give him some degree of comfort.   
He was always surprised with how well it worked.

Stiles rocketed up into a sitting position, gasping for a desperate breath like he had been held underwater. He felt shaky but not from fear this time, not from the urge to break down in tears. All he had now were more questions.

“Stiles?” He felt Derek's hand sliding up his back as if to often done in an effort to comfort him. “Shh, shh, its okay it was just a dream.” A string of words that were now so overused they had lost any meaning that they might have once held.

“I don't think it was.” He tried to make sense of it all as he finally felt Derek shifting beside him so he could sit himself up in a sitting position. “It felt so real but it wasn't death that was around me. I think I was in his shoes.”

“His?”

“The witch's.” It was the only thing that made any degree of sense to him at this moment in time. “I think I was seeing a night through his eyes.” He had to swallow around the thick lump that was forming in his throat. “I was right, I knew he was innocent. I knew we had the wrong guy.”

“Or you are seeing what he wants you to see. Witch's are notoriously powerful and notoriously devious. You remember Jennifer.” Stiles didn't like hearing her name, it made him bubble up in jealousy but he wasn't going to admit that to Derek. “I don't trust anything that comes out of his mouth. And neither should you.”

He could see where Derek's distrust was coming from. He could understand that much.

He moved them so he could hook his leg over Derek's hips, straddling him. His hands placed lightly against his flat against his chest. “Then trust me? I know in my heart that we have the wrong person, that this isn't the guy we are looking for.” His hands slither up so he could cup around Derek's face. 

“And how can you be so certain of this?” The was no bite in his voice, merely curiosity. 

“I just know. Intuition and I mean whatever he done to me, I feel fine and at least I didn't have a nightmare.” He truthfully believe in his heart that the man would do him no harm but he didn't think the invitation with extend to Derek and the hunters. “Let me speak with him.”

“No.” The response was firm and no other person would argue with the definitive tone.

Nobody else apart from Stiles. “He isn't going to harm me and I would like to point out that you don't own me, Derek Hale.” There was not bite in his town as he slowly stroked his thumbs over his mate's stubble. “So I am going back down to see him.” He remained firm in his retort. As if Derek was going to refuse him.

“Fine but leave it until morning. You need to sleep and you have school tomorrow as well.” It was something that Stiles did not like to be reminded of.

“Thank you.” He leaned in closer to brush his lips gently against Derek's, a small smile already playing on his lips. “But I have one last thing to ask.”

“Oh?” Derek hums, his hands winding around Stiles back in order to keep him steady.

“Fuck me.” The words feel from his lips without any other prompting. 

In truth it had been a while since they had been intimate, on account of Stiles soul destroying nightmares. It really did kill the mood quite considerably. And as cute as the cuddling and being in each others arms was, Stiles had missed the sex and given by the feral expression that flashed onto Derek's face, so had he.

“You know I have been waiting for you to say that.” Stiles couldn't help but shiver at the feral voice as his mate's hands moved from his back to stroke down his sides for a second before they slipped under his shirt to caress at the skin.

“Well why didn't you just do something about it?” Being seductive wasn't actually one of Stiles' talents but he was always going to try. Hooking his arms around Derek's neck as he leaned in closer, his voice in a low purr.

“Because you were in no mood to have sex and I want to take everything as slow as you want to take it. What I want doesn't matter.” For someone to feral, so big and so terrifying, Derek was possibly the perfect boyfriend. No. He was the perfect boyfriend. Not many guys would put their wants aside for that of their partner and Stiles knew that.

“Well I want it now, Alpha.” He had read enough up on werewolf that he was aware they liked to know they were in charge and in the bedroom, Stiles really didn't mind Derek being in charge at all. “I'll give into anything that you want.” He thought the shiver of his skin from his own words but really it came from the bright gleam of Derek's red eyes.

“Are you sure?” Stiles felt that pleasant coil in his stomach at the voice. It was obscene what Derek could do to him without actually really doing anything at all.

He let his eyes linger on Derek's for a moment, feeling the sensation of almost wanting to beg and please Derek as he stared right into his eyes, it was the whole Alpha nature. He pushed it to the side as he leaned in to brush his lips delicately over his mate's. “I'm sure. Now fuck me.”

It was very clearly that Derek didn't need to be told twice and Stiles was surprised that he didn't really know what was going on until his back hit the mattress with a soft thump, not even getting a look at his very eager Alpha mate before he felt the rough but not unpleasant burn of Derek's stubble rubbing over the sensitive skin of his neck, feeling the sharp canines biting down, nipping and sucking at the flesh causing him to squirm just a little.

His hands clutched desperately up at Derek's bare back, dull nails scratching over the skin as he bares his neck more to Derek. “C'mon, don't tease.” He huffs out, writhing under the sensation of Derek's hands creeping under his thin shirt. “Just get to it.” Usually the foreplay was something that he didn't mind but it had been so long that waiting just wasn't an option.

He was expecting Derek out let out a soft laugh and continue onwards with his teasing so he was pleasantly surprised when the Alpha tore his shirt to shreds from his body, the remnants of cloth sticking to his sides.

“I liked that shirt.” He joked as much as he could but all he wanted was for Derek to get on with fucking him into next week like he had been begging for.

“I'll buy you new one.”

 

There was screaming and the over powering sound of feet thundering against the ground but he couldn't see anything just yet, everything enveloped in that terrifying blackness that masked the reality of what was going on.

“They will come.” The voice didn't seem human and he couldn't see where it was coming from. “My siblings will come and we will do as our master wishes and bring this ignorant world to the ashes.” The words struck fear right into his very bones, leaving him shaking and terrified, especially when everything fell completely silent. There was nothing, just the endless darkness and he was half expecting something to just jump out and drag him away but that did not happen.

Things started to get brighter, a slowly brightness lighting everything thing up, stinging his eyes but it was better than the darkness. It lit up until he realized he was standing in the middle of a room, a very olden looking room and certainly one that looked like it would belong to royalty back in the day, his eyes glazed around the room until he spotted the other man, young man who was probably no older than twenty-one.

“Look.” He was strikingly handsome, eyes so blue that they put the sky to shame and intimidatingly tall. “I don't like this anymore than you do so it would both be in our best interests if we both stayed out of one another's way. But especially you staying out of mine.” What an arrogant dollophead.

The thought had manifested itself in his head without any prompting whatsoever. Which was somewhat confusing and worrying.

“How am I supposed to stay out of your way when I am supposed to be your servant? Care to explain what one.” The words were simply tumbling out of his mouth without any control. Surely this couldn't be him, surely he was seeing something through the eyes of someone else. But for what purpose. “It is, sadly, now my job to actively be in your way but you are right on one thing. I do not like this anymore than you do.”

There was a rather irritated look on the other man's face. “You are forgetting who you are talking to. I am the prince of Camelot. I am the future king and you,” A sneer was twisted onto his attractive features. “You are a serving boy and you should be happy to be in my service.”

“Oh yes, how proud I am to live my life to please you. What a life this is indeed.” The sarcasm was almost tangible. “I save the life of the prince and this is my most arduous reward.”

“Oh shut up and go and fetch Morgana for me.” His eyes follow the prince was he lazily moves to flop down on the bed without a care in the world.

He wished to give a smartass retort. Well the person whose eyes he was looking through wanted to give a smartass retort. “Yes sire.” His tone was still laced with sarcasm. He turned upon his heel, only to catch a quick glimsp of himself in the reflection of the looking glass.

Once again, Stiles awoke with a heaving breath but no sudden movements, all he could was stare upwards at the ceiling of Derek's bedroom. What he had seen would make not one ounce of sense in the mind of the logical.

Stiles had seen too much to even thinking about being rational or logical when it came to the goings on in Beacon Hills.

He twisted his head to look at Derek, watching as his mate seemed to be oblivious to the fact he had awoke but it was nice to see Derek just sleeping away peacefully. It made him smile because if there was anyone that deserve to be left in peace, it was Derek. Which was part of the reason why he didn't make him to even attempt to explain what he had seen.

All he knew was that he had to speak to the witch and he had to do it alone.

He carefully rolled himself out of the bed, making sure he wasn't going to wake Derek up as he crept around the room, finding on of Derek's discarded t-shirts, slowly slipping it over his head as it covered him down to his thighs. He understood why there was so many movies where the girl wears her boyfriend's clothing because it was amazingly comforting.

He was aware that he still looked like he had just been royally fucked, which he had been. But he didn't care as he looked around for the key that Derek had for the basement, finding it resting on the dresser. He wasn't very good at hiding things.

Taking a quick swipe at the key, Stiles slipped out of the room and kept himslef on his tip toes as he tried to make as little noise as possible in a house that was pretty much all sleeping werewolves. And a few hunters who probably didn't go into deep sleeps.

He manages to get himself down to the basement without arousing suspicion from anyone, he had hoped at least. Nobody had appeared from their rooms to see what he was doing so he took it as a win. He stood in front of the door, knowing that behind it was an apparently obscenely powerful witch. Which was probably why the nerves were starting to kick in and why he felt like he wanted to abandon his whole idea.

Which would have been a good idea if he had thought of it prior to unlocking the door and sliding it open.

“You came back. I expected as much.” There was no malice in the voice, simple interest more like. 

Stiles had to squint his eyes as he stepped in room, more like a cell, sliding the door shit behind him as he turned the light on to get a better look at the witch and he partially wished he hadn't.

His face was swollen as if he had been beaten beyond recognition with some heavy instruments. The thick red and purple welts covers his face as the blood was stained into his clothes as well as over his face and he was chained up like a wild animal. It wasn't right and Stiles wanted to run and give the same beating to those damn Winchesters.

“I wouldn't look so worried, I've had worse and they should be very thankful that I am generally very kind because I'm not as weak as I appear.” He didn't sound as if he were in pain which he should have been in.

Stiles placed the key on the lone table in the room, finding another sitting next to it. Maybe he should have been weary about the unlocking shackles which he was trapped in but he was more in fear of the damage inflicted upon the witch rather than the damage that he himself could inflict. “This wasn't meant to happen, okay. You weren't meant to get hurt like this.” He kept his head down as he fidgeted around with the cold metal, finding the lock to easily release the witch.

“Aren't you scared? Who know what I could do to you alone in this room with nobody to save you?” The witch offers as he rubs at the raw skin of his wrist. 

“I don't think you are going to hurt me and I don't think you done anything to deserve this.” Stiles pushed himself back and out of his way a little as the witch seemed to stroke gently over his right wrist with two fingers, almost in rhyme as the heated and sore red skin disappeared.

“You would be correct in that assumption.” Stiles dropped himself against the wall, watching as the witch repeated the gesture with his other wrist then before starting with the bruising on his face. “If I had wanted to harm anyone, I would have done it by now.”

There was one thing that Stiles couldn't get his head around. “If you are so powerful, why stay here and take a beating? Why not just run or magic your way out here like they do in Harry Potter.”

“Simple. Because then I solidify the fact that I am a threat in their eyes if I flee. If I stay and deal with it, I will make them see that I am innocent. Like you can see.” 

Stiles found himself in awe at the fact within a matter of minutes, the witch had went from being clothes in blood and bruising to being completely fresh faced. “Okay, magic is cool if you can do that.”

“Practising magic is a very strict discipline. Very rarely is it something that comes naturally to a witch. It takes years of practice and of course it always comes down to the family bloodline as well. The more powerful the bloodline, the easier it comes to the witch.” Stiles couldn't help but think of Harry Potter as the witch spoke, it was somewhat ridiculous.

“And you come from a very powerful bloodline I assume?” He found himself so interested in this witch. He couldn't explain it.

“Yes, you could say that.” He smiles. “Tell me, did you have a chance to sleep as well as your other activities?”

He couldn't help but feel the flare of embarrassment at the comment. “Uh, yeah. I slept. Twice and I saw things that I can't explain and I thought since you mind assaulted me, you might be able to explain?”

“It was nothing that will harm you, I will put that to rest. I simply forced some of my memories into your head, regressive so you will only have access to the whilst you are sleeping. What have you seen so far?”

Well that sounded a little bit too much like an x-men comic but he was going to run with it. He pulls his knees up to his chest, resting his chin upon them as he looked at the witch. “I saw the club, it was like I was there and I was watching someone, some really attractive guy.” And he was rather attractive but still not as hot as Derek but beauty was in the eye of the beholder. “And then I was leaving, in the pouring rain and I was crying and there was a cat...”

An expression of 'I told you so' crossed the witch's face but he never said the words. “You were seeing the past. Four nights ago exactly. Through my eyes. But the routine is pretty much the same for most nights lately.”

“So you go to the club to watch this one guy?” Stiles asks.

A confirming nod came from the witch. “Yes.”

“So you aren't a murderer but by legal definition, you are a stalker.” Something hit Stiles in his line of thought while he thought back to the club. The man that the witch had been watching was the same man as the one in his second dream.

“Perhaps but I am no murderer and this is all about a string of brutal deaths, not that of a stalker.” He quips off hand. “Tell me what else you saw because I am guessing it is not the only thing?”

“It was not.” Stiles confirms. “I saw you but it wasn't you. Maybe an ancestor or a past life but it was like I was looking directly into the past. And I saw the guy in the club as well.”

“Not an ancestor. I wouldn't have my ancestors memories.” The witch turned his head to look up and out of the barred window. “You were looking into my own memoires.”

“Oh of course I was.” Because that was clearly possible. “Because you were totally alive during the time of Camelot which is King Arthur and all that jazz and that was only like over a thousand years ago.” He had to laugh it off because it was so clearly ridiculous but the witch kept a straight face. “No, that is impossible.”

The witch's face just quipped into a small smile. “Says the boy who is the mate to an Alpha Werewolf. I don't think you are in any place to be able to judge what is impossible or not.”

“But Merlin and King Arthur and Camelot, it is all just legend.”It had to be because they read it in the folklore part of English. That and it was bedtime tales his mother used to tell him as a child.

“All stories are spun from some degree of truth. Tell me did you always believe in werewolves and everything supernatural or did that all come from your Alpha?”

Stiles rose himself on very shaky feet because this could not be happening. It was not possible. “Forgive me if I remain to be sceptical about believing that we have the great sorcerer Merlin trapped in a basement in a small town in California.” Stiles couldn't stop his pacing, he was restless beyond belief now.

“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.” A witch that reads Sherlock Holmes. “And believe me, this is possibly one of the last places on earth that I wish to be. I miss the comforts of back home in Britain but I have my reasons for being all the way out here.” He claims.

Stiles had gotten good at spotting when someone was lying and there was no indication, no twitch to imply that the witch was being anything but honest. “And I am going to take a wild guess in saying that your reasons are the guy at the nightclub who you are casually stalking.”

There was a deep sigh from the witch as he rests his cheek upon his knee. “His name is Ben Maguire, he's a twenty-eight year old law student originally from Oxford. He moved to Beacon Hills a little over six years ago.” If it hadn't been spoken so heartbreakingly, Stiles would have contemplated having him sent to Eichen House. “He is also King Arthur Pendragon reborn.”

The hurt in the witch's face was inescapable and despite how impossible and insane and unrealistic it sounded, he couldn't get rip of the crushing feeling that it was the truth. What reason would he have for coming up with something so unbelievably otherworldly. “Oh so you are Merlin reborn and its a destiny thing?”

“No. In order to be reborn, you have to die in the first place and death is not an adventure that I have had the luxury of undertaking. Although sleeping for over a hundred years comes very close.” He spoke without a falter.

Stiles felt as if his brain was about to implode from the information that he was trying so hard to process. “Sorry, but that would make you...” He began to count a little on his fingers like it would do him much good. He was a little out of his depth with this one.

“I recently celebrated my thirteen hundred and fifth birthday.” The witch, Merlin as Stiles supposed, didn't seem to understand how this would be hard for the average person to digest. “It was a quite affair, dinner with my cat and a move called Mulan which was actually really good.”

“But you barely look that much older than me. I mean you look like a collage student.” And he did, a very attractive collage student at that.

“It is called adaptability and my kind are masters of it. We adapt to the changing times and I have said ever present in my twenty one year old body since I was about forty, my companion at the time found it easier if we posed as siblings. I have been adapting to every time period I have been in and it is something I do well.” Merlin pushed himself to his feet, cracking his neck to his side with a small groan.

“Why me?” It was a little off topic but it was something that he had to ask. “Why go for me when there were three other human's in the room?”

Stiles could have sworn he saw a look of contemplation on Merlin's feature before he choose to answer. “Because I don't trust hunters with something as precious as my memories and you look trustworthy enough. You were the only one standing up for me from the start.”

Well at least he was seen as trustworthy in the eyes of apparently the most powerful witch to walk the earth. “So you are going to tell me that you have wandered this earth for that period of time for him to be reborn or some shit?”

His expression didn't change, he just stared blankly at Stiles. “Upon his death I was told that when the time is right, he would be reborn and in that second I vowed to myself that I would wait and I would wander until I had found him once again.”

There was loyalty beyond anything else that Stiles had ever experienced. And probably never would in his life. “Why are you so loyal to him?” It had to come from somewhere.

“Why are you so loyal to your wolf?” Stiles was ready to be insulted by the comment when he realized that there was no bite to it, none what so ever. Only meant as an offering statement.

“Because he is my mate, I love him and I...” He clamped his jaw shut and the realization hit him like a freight train. It was the same reasons. “Oh my god.” He adjusted his eyes to look at Merlin as his gaze dropped and the unmistakable expression of heartbreak crossed his features. “You were in love with him.” They certainly left that one out of the legends.

“I wasn't just in love with him, he was part of me. Two sides of the same coin as it were. He was mine and I was his, just as it should have been.” His fingers began to nervously playing with the golden ring on his right hand. “We were also married.”

“Well that was never mentioned in the legends.” And he used to be pretty obsessed with those legends as a child. His mother used to read them to him even though as far as he could remember, she didn't like them all that much.

“They didn't mention a lot in the way of the whole truth. Merely snippets into a past that is long gone. That and they change the reality to make it more heroic and to make King Arthur a man that the modern day populace and look to in awe and wonder.” His head dropped to the side. “I already looked at him in that way so what everyone else thinks is completely irrelevant.”

“I was pretty sure King Arthur was married to Guinevere. And they were madly in love but she betrayed him and ran off with Lancelot?” He could only remember so much but he was pretty sure it was an important part of the tale.

“Sir Lancelot was the most brave and most loyal of all the Knights of Camelot and yes he was Gwen's true love. That much we all knew but he died, saving everyone. Died doing something that was my duty and not his. Her marriage was more of a show marriage to Arthur. An alliance to show love to the people and while Arthur loved Gwen,” There was a fond smile on his face. “And we all loved her, it was the love that is felt between family, not between lovers.”

“Did she know?” Stiles found himself getting invested in all of this. He wondered what his mother's reaction to all of this would be given she was the one that read all the tales to him. “That you are Arthur were...Together?”

“She was the one who pushed for us to be married. I remember her telling Arthur that simply because she couldn't be with her true love, didn't mean Arthur had to go without. It was a pain she didn't wish upon anyone. And it is a pain I have suffered through for almost thirteen hundred years.” His face was vacant, as if he was hit by a sting that he was very much used to. “We married at midnight with only a handful of people present.”

“King Arthur was married twice. I can see why that never made it into the History Books.” Oh the controversy that it would have caused.

“By those times, his marriage to Gwen was very invalid. In order for a marriage to be valid, it had to be consummated and his married to Guinevere never was consummated.” A sly smile seemed to wind its way on his features.

“And I assume that your marriage was consummated.” He couldn't believe that he was listening to this and he couldn't believe he was actually believing everything that the witch was saying.

“Very much so.”

Stiles had no idea where this pull, this connection to the man was coming from but he wanted to make sure he was going to get out of here safely and that no more harm would come to him. He felt as if Derek and the hunters at least owed that to him.

“What the hell are you doing down here!?” Or not given the fact Derek still didn't sound to enthused or thrill when the light from the open door flooded into the room., or prison as Stiles thought was more fitting. “Stiles!” And he knew what the commanding tone meant.

He gave a weak smile to the witch who didn't seem very interested in acknowledging Derek, before he moved his way out of the small room towards his mate who looked a dangerous mix between anxious and angry, waiting for a second before the door shut over behind him.

“We need to talk.”

 

“I have heard some crazy things in my time but surely this guy has to be insane.” Of course the first thing Stiles had to do at lunch the next day was to tell the pack of what had transpired the night previously. And naturally the most logical person of the pack had to have some objections. Lydia wasn't one to take things on blind faith.

“I don't think he is, I mean I just knew he was telling the truth.” Maybe it was the fact he was an Alpha mate or something to that effect. He leaned himself over the table, trying to keep everything hush amongst them. “I think this guy is the real deal.”

“So witches can live for thousands of years, yes?” Lydia deadpans as she leans against her boyfriend who seemed much more interested in staring at Danny who still had his head laid out on his arms, making a series of grumbling noises.  
“As far as I am aware, werewolves live for about three to four hundred years.” Danny finally manages to lift his head from his arms, his eyes about as red as an Alpha's. “So it really shouldn't be that odd.”

“Wait? Really? How do you know that?” Scott came to the attention of the conversation as he pulled away from whispering whatever it was he had been whispering in Isaac's ear.

“I read.” Danny mumbles as he settled his head back against his arms on the table. “And Ethan told me.”

“It is true.” Ethan confirms before going to back soothe over Danny's hair.

It seemed like such a daunting thing to here and Stiles exchanged a worried glance with Lydia. If werewolves lived for the length of time, that meant both of them where only a small insignificant period of time in Derek and Jackson's lives respectively. And it was a thought that filled them both with more fear than they were willing to admit.

“So you really believe that this witch is literally a fictional character?” Allison jumped into the conversation after she filled raised her head away from her phone. “Sorry but I am not buying it one little bit.” Forever the sceptic.

“To most people werewolves and supernatural hunters are fictional but here we all are.” Isaac raised an incredibly good point as he leaned on Scott's shoulder. “So I mean this guy could be telling the truth and I trust Stiles' intuition.”

“Thank you, Isaac.” Stiles didn't know what he was defending a stranger, much less one who couldn't defiled his mind but it could have been worse and Stiles was very aware of that. 

“So I assaulted a witch.” The sound of Danny's muffled voice travelled up as he still refused to lift his head. “I am going to die.”

“You are not going to die.” Stiles assured him, he fully believe that if anyone was going to listen to him and take what he had to say into consideration it was going to be the witch. “He knows you were acting on a reasonable doubt so he doesn't have any hard feelings about it.”

Danny's head twisted to the side so that he could look up at Ethan. “This is what you could have saved me from since you insisted in stalking me at the club last night.” He still remember the very bright red eyes watching him and he remembers it vividly.

“What are you talking about, drunk skunk?” Aiden sneers. “He was with me all night. And we weren't near that stupid ass club.” The aggressive tone was met by Aiden getting a rather painful elbow in the side from his brother who didn't appreciate his tone towards his boyfriend.

“I saw your eyes. Big bad Alpha eyes?”

“It wasn't me, Danny.” Ethan assures him. “And it wasn't any of the rest of us.”

Danny rose his head completely off of the table, looking around at everyone who was wither confused or looking at him as if he was some degrees of insane. “I didn't imagine it.”

“It was probably the drunk haze of your mind.” Jackson waves him off lazily.

“That and Derek would have told us if there was any untoward Alpha's in town and he hasn't said a word.”

Danny was sure he hadn't been drinking at that point but now he was starting to doubt himself. Maybe had been seeing something, maybe it had been the nerves or whatever.

“Scott?” The topic of conversation went right out of the window for everyone when a middle aged man approached the table in which the entire pack sat at. Whoever he was, Scott did not seem at all pleased to see him.

“What do you want, Rafeal?” Scott glowered back towards the man who loomed over them. He was a tall man, much taller than any of the teens were with a very intimidating expression resting on his features. 

“That is dad to you!” The man snaps and the comment seemed to elate a very heavy and awkward silence from everyone around the table. The only one who seemed to be aware of this piece of information was Stiles who was glaring at the man in the hopes of maybe making his head explode.

“Last time I check, a dad has to act like one to be called dad. You never have so I am going to call you by your name.” It had been an on occasion to see Scott as blinded by hatred as he seemed to be when it came to his own flesh and blood. “So I am going to ask again. What do you want, Rafeal?”

“I just want to talk to you, maybe somewhere a little more private.” The man was completely red necked at the comment.

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of everyone else.”

“Including your drunk little friends?” Rafeal's eyes seemed to wander over to Danny whoses head had once again slumped back into his arms. “I don't approve of the company you keep.”

Stiles, on Scott's behalf, was ready to completely shut this asshat down because he had no real right to be here on to have any interaction with Scott. Stiles knew exactly that he had done to him and Melissa. Although his plan was interrupted by another man, younger than Rafeal was by a good ten years or so. The same sharp black suit but there was something about the way the man looked at Scott that unnerved Stiles.

“Because you weren't getting drunk when you sixteen. You were clearly the pinnacle of good behaviour and now our sole focus isn't on serial killers or psychopath it is now on teenagers who look the taste of Vodka.” Rafeal's partner was an infinitely handsome man with dark hair pushed up with mostly likely an entire pot of hair gel, dark grey eyes that still seemed to be focused on Scott with some interest and Stiles didn't think it was because Scott was Rafeal's son. “You're Scott McCall? I have heard a lot about you.”

He was definitely unnerving Stiles.

“Yes, this is my son.”

“By blood and that is it.” Scott spat out in retort.

“Interesting.” The Agent's eyes seemed to drag away from Scott in mild interest before they chose for focus elsewhere, namely on Danny who had once again rose his head to look at what was going on. “Rafeal, we have to go and report into the Sheriff's station.”  
Rafeal turned his eyes back on Scott. “We'll talk later.” He said in a hurry before following his partner away from the table.

“Who is he and how much do I have to pay to get him on top of me?” Well at least Danny's mood seemed to improve.

“Thank you. It isn't like I am sitting right next to you.” Ethan let out a displeased growl at his boyfriend's comments.

“Okay, sorry. How much to get you and that guy who isn't Scott's father on top of me at the same time.”

Stiles couldn't help but give a small chuckle but at the same time he was put off by the man who accompanied Rafeal that and he was still wondering what to do with the witch.


End file.
